


Desperate, are we?

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bed-Wetting, Catheters, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Desperation Play, Diapers, Domestic Undertale, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, Ectobiology, Ectoplasm, Enemas, ErrorBerry - Freeform, Foot Fetish, HoneyBerry, Humiliation, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Maybe - Freeform, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Mpreg, NSFW, Non-Consensual Tickling, Omorashi, Papyrus in panties, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Skeleton Heat, Somnophilia, Sounding, Voyeurism, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Watersports, Why Did I Write This?, edgeberry, errorberry in chapter 5, everything ecto!, everything is possible because of magic...deal with it., honeymustard - Freeform, or at the very least very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is why I can't have nice things... Sans and Papyrus explore their kinks, as well as other characters from the undertale universe/multiverse. contains desperation play, humiliation and Water-sports. Skeleton biology to describe how any of this is possible is magic. Just pure sin - seriously every chapter is porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this isn't your thing, I don't expect you to read this nor do I expect or want to see any comments questioning why I wrote this or what is wrong with me. I simply wanted to dig a hole to hell faster - winter is coming to Australia, I want the warmth. chapter includes Underswap sans having female genitalia because magic (the undertail fandom is kinda strange :3 )

‘Papy, I'm just too full…’ Sans cried out, hand between his legs –fingers buried deep inside his ectoplasmic pussy to stop him from having an accident as his brother rubbed his swollen stomach . Papyrus had a lazy grin on his face, with an orange flush as he watched the younger skeleton struggle not to relieve himself right there and then.

Sans was panting desperately and begged with watery eyes,

‘Please Papy; I need to go to the bathroom…’

‘Why didn't you go before you got into bed?’ was the deep lustful response from the lanky skeleton brother. This all was unfortunate timing really, and while this wasn't unwanted attentions that Sans was receiving at the moment (it kind of felt good…) – any relations that occurred between were never this…lewd before.

Sans’s body was excited though his mind was screaming in embarrassment and urging the body to quickly escape.

‘I didn't need to go then!’ Sans groaned – uncaring how he looked at the moment just as long as he held on. Monsters don’t have bladders per say, but the need to sometimes relieve themselves of magic came in two forms – heats occur when monsters have too much active magic in their bodies; therefore at their strongest and most desirable time to mate, another way is to urinate or excrete the dead magic, so bits of the magic that are useless to the monsters function has to leave the body.

For Sans it had been a long day of magical training with Alphys – he was forced to use his magic to the brink, burning though it a lot faster and leaving a lot of magical waste that can’t be used. Sans had then convinced himself he’ll be fine, so he cooked dinner, cleaned the house, told Papyrus to pick up his sock and watch Napstaton’s show.

He went to bed only to wake an hour later, feeling really full and cunt active – ectoplasm stomach full of pale blue swirling magic. And Papyrus coming into his room to read him his story put a spanner in the works; he must've looked lewd – naked, sweaty, eyes downcast and hand pressing against his stomach seeing how far he could push it before it got too much.

Papyrus held the other to his chest as soon as he took the scene in – Papyrus smelt like he was going into heat, seeing his brother in such a desperate state must've set him off.

The older skeleton was quick to join the other on the bed, pinning the other aggressively and eyes darkly glowing orange. He began by nudging the swollen head of his clothed penis against the other, gently rutting against Sans.

Papyrus ignored the others pleas, and pushed his fingers into the heat of his brother, joining the others fingers, barely needing to search finding the little engorged sensitive ball of magic – rubbing it vigorously made Sans moan and press his legs together to stop the flow that was doomed to escape from the shock of the sudden pleasure.

‘Please Papy…I need to…I need…’ Sans let out a low whine when he felt his fingers get very wet – but he stopped the flow.

‘Nmh, Sans…’ Papyrus moaned, lost to the heat –pumping harder at the others wet heat with and dry humping the others leg. He felt the slight wetness  and it made him twitch in the confines of his tracksuit paints – his crotch glowing a faint orange though the dark fabric.

‘Papy…’ Sans moaned, tongue rolling out of his opened mouth – strings of blue saliva stretched between the teeth of his newly opened maw. He could only clench tighter and ignore the desperate spasms in his magic and cunt – Papyrus’s fingers pressed harder and harder, making it harder to hold it in.

Another squirt of hot magic coated both skeletons fingers – making both skeletons groan, Sans in embarrassment and Papyrus in deep arousal. Papyrus pushed his fingers deeper in response to hold back the rebelling magic – Sans took a few breaths before he could stop himself yet again; though it was going to burst the floodgates soon.

‘C’mon Sans, hold it for a bit longer…’ Papyrus grabbed the others skull, clanking teeth against teeth in a skeleton kiss. Sans shook his head desperately, breaking from the heated kiss – he really couldn’t hold it in any longer. A wondering hand found it edging into the smaller chest of Sans, tracing and rubbing the ribs working its way to the weeping heart – magic oozing from it in copious amounts.

‘Ah…Papy!’ Sans cried when his brothers hand clenched around his soul – ectoplasm bursting and oozing between the gaps between his fingers and knuckles. Papyrus with his other hand, stoked and filling the others magical channel – the clench and the feel of the thin, watery fluid build-up at his plug of fingers; though it didn't stop the tiny amount of Sans’s mess escape and drip down his brothers hand – trails of hot fluid dripping onto the bed spread in wet spots.

Sans was lost in the strange pleasure and pain of holding back his much needed release, his clit was swollen and full of magic – so much so, that Sans wasn't sure if he would wet himself first or cum. So lost in his pleasure filled mind, that he didn't notice the spots on his sheets and how much of a pain it would be to wash out.

 Sans stared at where he and his brother joined, flushing even harder at the sight. Papyrus went to pull his fingers out only to have his wrist grabbed in a last minute desperate measure to stop losing control like a child – preferring the embarrassing but arousing plug of the others fingers that blocked the heavy flood.

Papyrus shushed the other, gently prying the hand off his wrist – forcing the other to let go of his wrist. Papyrus ignored the bright flush and gentle shake of the others head, Papyrus slowly removed his fingers and the hot fluid filled the space where the fingers were pushed in – rushing to escape the smaller skeletons body and Sans couldn’t do anything to stop it…

Except enjoy it.

Sans moaned loudly, the orgasmic filling of sweet relief made him arch desperately – the pale, watery magic was released, a steady and forceful stream. Sans sprayed the bottom of Papyrus hoodie and pants which made the elder skeleton moan – he was humping Sans’s leg harder as the other basically urinated all over his own bed and himself.

The puddle of growing larger as Sans covered his face in embarrassment, he just felt like it would never end but with a peak from between his fingers he could see the that he stomach was less bloated and about half empty now – a trembling finger returned, reaching down and began to explore his dripping wetness, clit swollen still – the little over-sensitive nub of magic  felt twice the size it normally was, fluid still flowed out of him and Papyrus was quickly pulling his pants down to his knees, the fabric catching on the very proud, standing orange cock that jutted out of his pelvis – it was long and wide with a weeping tip, which staring at it made Sans feel like all his saliva was going to dry out.

Papyrus thrust into the others dripping magic, the ectoplasmic organ throbbed at the intrusion but Sans let out a long moan – his piss still escaping around Papyrus cock which made it even slicker, the elder began to thrust in and out - the fluid began to dribble to a stop, finally emptying the watery magic that had built up though the day.

 Sans let out a relieved sigh at the feeling but everything felt, Papyrus cock was making quick work of everything too, thrusting harder and letting out animistic grunts with each thrust quickly succumbing to the tightness and wetness of the others – it kept up till with hips stuttering and with a pained expression on his face till his own cum filled the other.

Sans arched his hips into the others, making sure to catch his brother’s flow of ectoplasm – each generous orange squirt filling his sensitive passage, his swollen clit finally set off Sans; his own orgasm joining the elder skeletons adding to the mess of magic between both their connected pelvises in a spray of vibrant blue cum. A mess of cum and large wet spots on the sheets –Sans trembled and lay flushed on his now ruined sheets, Papyrus had all but collapsed on the smaller skeleton. 

The orange member had softened but the elder skeleton made no move to remove himself from the constantly clenching of his brothers milking channel.

‘Papy…you made me ruin my sheets…’ Sans said despairingly looking at the mess, lights in his eyes dimming in tiredness after such intense feelings shook his bones and soul. He was still very embarrassed, but if Papyrus decided he wanted to do this again, Sans wouldn't be opposed to it - though, he would most certainly ask the other to do it in the bathroom next time.

‘We’ll sleep in my bed tonight – I’ll clean the sheets tomorrow.’ Papyrus mumbled into the others vertebrae, gently nuzzling under the flushing face of Sans. Sans’s eyes shifted to one of annoyance as he muttered,

‘But your bed is just as messy!’

A low snore was the response that Sans got.

‘PAPY, YOU PERVERTED BAG OF BONES!’ Sans shouted at his brother, too deep enough in his sleep that he couldn’t wake him up – he was pinned to the bed under the other, utterly doomed for the next 9 hours. Papyrus then suddenly grabbed the other, causing Sans to yelp when the other did a short cut – Papyrus landing on his bed first, back hitting the bed with his back and Sans landing on top of the taller skeleton with a small groan.

 Papyrus didn't open his sockets but a mischievous smile played on the mellow skull of the elder – Sans huffed, clanking his teeth against the elder and got comfortable; falling asleep without the aid of a storybook but with the comforting beat of Papyrus’s soul.

* * *

 

A/N

Don’t kink shame me. I am trash, I know this already.

Yep. I don’t need to talk about how deep I will be going into hell for this – I should write up a list of all my sins…fuck I’ll need a lot of paper. Anyway…if you are reading to this point, there is going to be a Swapfell version of a desperation/ humiliation fic. I am just writing this for me mostly… anyone else who enjoys this is just a lovely bonus. Now I got this dirt out of my mind - time to write my other sins.

 


	2. SwapFell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're still here? well - SwapFell has become a thing, and this is a thing too. contains water-sports like the last chapter, drinking of said fluid, and pet/master play . Not your cup of tea don't read :)

Papyrus sat patiently by his brothers’ side, sitting by a large table covered with an ornate table cloth with the royal emblem. They were in the war room, a room used in ancient times like it is used today, to plan attacks against the humans. With the other guards coming together at the table, Alphys was at the head of the table going through the all the human capturing plans – the other guards were attentive but not as attentive as Papyrus’s brother.

Sans was so cool, and he was fortunate to even be related to the other – but it was understandable on why the other inferior monsters couldn’t handle this meeting, it has been over three hours already without any breaks so a few of the guards visible poker faces were slowly crumbling

 Sans harshly tugged Papyrus leash making the taller skeleton crawl towards his master with a bright orange flush dusting his cheekbones – the others were not paying attention, too caught up in arguing in the best way to capture a human and the irritation that they were not going to be able to go home until they set up a game plan. Sans successfully pulled the other under the table, while there was enough space to stay hidden but it was very painfully cramped – but the view was worth it.

 Papyrus stared at the gently pressed legs, the left leg jiggling up and down, hiding the soft blue glow of the miniature guard’s crotch and ectoplasmic stomach slightly swollen and full of swirling light blue magic. Papyrus felt his desire shoot up and his cock forming from his excitement – Sans was busting to go.

Sans was so adamant to go to the meeting that he forgoes his usual beating of Papyrus to get out the door, so he had no time to go to the bathroom and be rid of the nagging used magic – usually it wasn't a problem but sometimes certain abilities didn't use the same amount of magic in spells, but every day monsters had to eat and drink, either ending up with too much magic and entering a heat like state or if they chose not to and just void the excess magic.

Basically the monsters version of urinating – Sans was never one to go into heat, leaving himself open to attack, Papyrus had found himself enter heat unwillingly more than once and was tied up as the smaller skeleton fucked him to oblivion.

Papyrus stared a little wide eyed – why would Sans leave it for so long…unless, Papyrus felt his bright orange tongue form and drip from him mouth, the other wanted to be brought to this desperation  in the company of their superiors. Papyrus felt the leash tug and pull the taller skeleton into Sans’s lap – opening his legs slightly, revealing a damp spot on the others pants crotch.

Oh my…Papyrus wrapped his arms around the others legs, leaning forward to the others pant zipper and slowly unzipped the pants with his teeth – blue member popping from its confines and he instantly latched on the others cock, beginning to suckle.

Long orange tongue wrapping around the others penis, tugging and stroking the heavy magic in his maw – he felt a hand push him further down on the length but otherwise Sans didn't make any sounds just continuing the conversation like he wasn't currently getting sucked off under the table or desperate for a piss.

His brother was awesome.

Papyrus could feel his own erection press against his tight black jeans – he could feel himself weeping against his pant crotch. Papyrus continued to suckle feeling the bitter taste of watery magic on the tip of his tongue, Sans’s gloved hand keeping the other in place so he wouldn't pull away – Papyrus wouldn't of course, and he loved his master and all of his fluids.

The guards were fighting and Alphys was trembling in fury but finally slamming her fists on the table causing a lot of guards jump, including Sans but it was just Sans finally succumbing to the pressure and relieving himself in his brothers willing mouth.

The warm, watery, magic was swallowed eagerly – bitter though was similar in taste to the others come when he went down on the smaller skeleton when the other was bored or was in the mood. Papyrus swallowed five big mouthfuls, Sans patted his brothers head and Papyrus could feel his eyes lights roll back into his skull in bliss. Papyrus sucked until no more liquid filled his mouth and Sans pulled the others head away when he was finished – Papyrus stared a little dazed and dripping dim magic from his panting mouth, tongue coated in blue watery magic too. Papyrus must have looked a sight, smears of blue fluid around his mouth and teeth dripping the fluid down his teeth.

‘I can tell this meeting is going nowhere, perhaps we will work better tomorrow Captain.’ Sans said slyly to Alphys who huffed but nodded, turning her furious gaze at the other soldiers.

‘I expect you all to be here tomorrow, 9 am sharp – why can’t you all be like Sans!?’ Alphys huffed and stormed out – followed by the remaining guards who all glared at Sans whom smirked smugly at them in turn. None of them cared enough to ask where Papyrus was. When the last armoured fool left with the door slamming behind him, Papyrus unsteadily crawled out from under the table – licking the last drips from his teeth, like it was sugary syrup.

 Papyrus was staring love-struck at the shorter skeleton that was pulling at his leash. Sans’s cock still remained, hanging half hard by seeing his brother in such a state.

‘Get on the table, Pet.’

Papyrus clambered up eagerly, paying no mind to the royal insignia on the tablecloth – bending - against the table, presenting himself like a bitch in heat left to pant harshly on the pristine table cloth, staring at the impressive painting at the end of the war room; an imposing and stern portrait of Queen Torial…Papyrus was sure that this could be considered disrespectful to the crown and they could be killed.

But that doesn't matter, Papyrus wanted to feel the other in him – he clenched the cloth between his fingers – Sans quickly undid his pants, letting it drop on the ground and his thick orange rod jutted from his pelvis proudly – bobbing in the rooms stagnant air.

‘Master…please…’ Papyrus begged, his need was smearing on the tablecloth – Papyrus couldn’t face his brother while this happened, it was against the rules and so forcing the taller skeleton to stare desperately at the Queens portrait. He could imagine the goat queen stare down in utter disgust at him – eyes ablaze like her signature attack, Papyrus’s cock twitched and swelled at the thought.

‘Did my pet like his treat?’ Sans leered, his gloved hand wrapping around the others dick – pressing and tugging at the glowing member in a milking motion causing Papyrus to keen loudly in silent room. Papyrus nodded desperately – tongue lulled out as he panted.

Sans quickly pushed fingers in a newly created entrance that Papyrus made usually for the others enjoyment. Papyrus was roughly fingered, the gloved digits pumped effortlessly in his wetness – it quickly made embarrassing squelching noises causing Sans to moan. It continued like this for the next five minutes – Papyrus felt like he was going to burst, but he couldn’t without permission but with the harshness of Sans’s milking motions to his ectoplasmic cock made the elder skeleton leak freely from the silted, orange head to the table and drip from his overly gooey entrance.

Sans quickly pumped his fingers a few more times but removing them with a squelch, Sans smirked at the orange magic that coated his fingers and walked away from the other, leaving Papyrus to whine at the fullness disappearing with the stroking hand.

Papyrus was collapsed on the table, trembling – unable to support his weight anymore but keeping his legs apart and presenting his dripping entrance. Papyrus clawed the tablecloth desperately, keeping his eyes forward and not searching for where his brother went. Perhaps he left him? Leaving him dripping and on display like a lewd whore, perhaps he’ll leave him there for tomorrow’s meeting?

Oh god, Papyrus felt his orgasm build up again – cock twitching and resting stiff and erect against his pelvis and the tablecloth was getting a larger and larger wet spot where his pelvis rested on the soft cloth – as a passing thought he wondered if this tablecloth was silk and span by spiders? It was just so soft that he wished to rut against it forever and come over and over again, he wondered if Muffet could spin them bedsheets like this.

The sound of a chair being dragged over interrupted the others thoughts and the pleasant heat of his brothers own twitching pleasure was felt at Papyrus gaping entrance. Sans pulled himself on the chair, standing on it to make it easier for the other to plunge into the others heat.

Sans plunged into the other with a hiss, rocking back in force desperately making his brothers rub his weeping member against the expensive cloth – the wet spot of pre-come just got larger underneath Papyrus’s sensitive head. The exquisite feeling reminded Papyrus of the wetness that the smaller skeleton released in his mouth – Papyrus felt himself clench around the others intrusive cock.

‘Please Master! I need to come…’ Papyrus pleaded with the other again, panting into the air.

‘No. ‘ Sans snapped, thrusting forward making the other see stars.

‘Please…’ Papyrus felt so swollen and full, but he needed the others permission or he would be punished if he released.  The collar tugged painfully around his sensitive neck, cock gushed a little more pre-come.

‘Hm, is the little whore so desperate to come?’ Sans tutted with a delighted smirk, tapping the others penis playfully – pinching the tip. Papyrus let out a little yelp at the rough treatment of his overly sensitive magic now.

Papyrus nodded desperately.

‘Did you enjoy drinking from your masters’ cock?’ Sans pinched the tip again, come beginning to dribble out and Papyrus’s entrance constantly stretching around the blue member burying into his sweet orange magic.

‘Yes! I would happily drink it whenever master wishes me to…’ Papyrus nodded, flushing eagerly.

‘Good boy – I’ll keep it in mind for tomorrow’s meeting.’   Sans smiled, satisfied with the others answer – he place a gentle hand on the others shoulder as he couldn’t reach Papyrus’s head, Papyrus eyes lighting up at the contact.

‘Now, Come.’ Sans demanded, and Papyrus followed the demand – his body was burning in pleasure and penis twitching against the table cloth as ribbons and ribbons of bright orange come decorated the top of the table like spurts of thick orange gel, as though it was never ending as it flowed from him – he could feel it shoot down the table under his clothed chest, the wetness seeping through easily, coating his rib cage and the bottom of his chin as he gasped wordlessly at such an intense feeling.

Papyrus’s release caused his entrance to begin clenching around the blue member periodically finally forcing Sans to grab the others hips and drive harder in the tightening magic. Sans placed his head against the others covered spine, biting into the others jacket to muffle his own scream as the wet channel was milking him of his come. Sans probably came just as hard a Papyrus, Papyrus felt a little dazed feeling the liquid, warm goo fill him – ectoplasmic stomach forming to keep the brightly glowing blue come inside him, magic swirling contently as he was filled to the brim and some escaping down his bones when Sans pulled out.

After 10 minutes of catching their breath – Sans ordered Papyrus to take the tablecloth and wash it as soon as they got home. Papyrus didn't mind though, he had a lot of experience getting rid of these types of stains…

* * *

 

 

A/N

Currently digging a hole to hell, anyone want to join me.

 

 


	3. Underfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus being Underfell Papyrus decides he needs everyone to know who Sans belongs to, this chapter includes marking territory

 

Sans was pitifully stumbling through Snowdn, jacket ripped and drops of red dotted his yellow shirt – the onlooking monsters were glared at with one glowing eye and snarling fangs. He fucking hated the dog patrol.

 Those dumb mutts always acted like he was like a fucking walking chew toy, it fucking meant nothing to them that his brother was their captain and made it their game to mess with the smaller skeleton whenever they had the chance. But he could deal with being bitten, what he couldn’t deal with was when they were in heat.  Like what occurred today, bloody fantastic!

* * *

Sans was enjoying cold mustard at Grillbz, the green flame demon cleaning the glasses of the left patrons – staring in disgust at the lost eye or tooth in the glass before cleaning it up, but that is when Doggo stumbled blindly to the bar. Sans scowled at the other but turned back to his drink – like hell he was going to waste his day off - the one day that Papyrus couldn’t tell him what to do or stop being lazy - to pick a fight with one of his brothers underlings.

Doggo stumbled into the smaller skeleton, sniffing the sharp toothed skeleton –panting hotly with the scent of burnt bones that the other was smoking, the hefty wet dog smell flooded the fanged skeletons senses.

‘You look delectable today Sans – almost good enough to eat…’ The mutt almost began humping the disgusted skeleton, they were unbearable when on heat – though Sans never understood how hating the very marrow of his bones could turns into wanting to fuck him until he falls apart. Dogs he guessed.

‘You can’t fucking see you blind dumb-ass…’ Sans hissed out, readying to strike the other down if needed – Doggo continued to sniff his neck and laugh darkly,

‘I have an imagination…’ More hot dog breath was on Sans’s sensitive neck, followed by thick dripping slobber.

Sans quickly hit the others muzzle away, causing the other to whimper on the ground – a few harsh red lines raked across his twitching nose. As Doggo was as fucking blind as a bat and relied only on smell, which was a pretty harsh blow. Unfortunately, the whole dog patrol was in the bar at the time – at seeing their fallen comrade; their hackles rose and spittle startled to drip, it was at this moment that he wished his brother was here.

Sans was pulled into the ally way behind Grillbz (the flaming green bastard didn’t care what happened as long as it wasn't in his bar) and beat the marrow out of him by the whole patrol, collapsed on the ground - the only thing he could try and do was shield his head and chest. The punches were not letting up till they finally stopped, Sans was pulled up by his messy shirt by a snarling Doggo and he desperately tried to keep his sockets open. He was so weak now that he’ll have to walk home…if he could walk afterwards.

Doggo smirked down at the skeleton while licking away the blood that dripped down his snout – He pinned the golden toothed skeleton against the brick way and with his other hand fumbling with his belt and pulling down the pants revealing his member.

Sans tried to stay awake but when hot fluid sprayed on his face, dripping down and instantly soaking his shirt underneath. Sans tried to struggle away but the other mutts held him place – panting excitedly at their comrades display of dominance.

The fucking bastard was pissing on him! Sans screamed internally in his mind, not letting to others get the satisfaction of him losing his cool – the hot fluid continued to soak and drip, by the end of it Sans was sitting in a puddle of quickly cooling piss in the chill of Snowdn . Marking their territory …Sans darkly thought, when the mutt was finally finished, Doggo dropped the skeleton roughly smirking at the other – Sans felt his bones were filled with lead and were more black and blue than its natural bone white but he ignored the pain and the burn of embarrassment in his soul, glaring back at the dogs who all laughed and bounded away howling.

Sans sat in the mutts freezing waste for another five minutes till he was able to climb back up, using the brick wall of the bar to support his trembling weight – and so he began to stagger home.

* * *

Sans knew he smelt, and he probably looked worse – by god the smell made him want to gag. He ignored the whispers and the monsters that stopped and stared were told to fuck off causing them to run away. Sans had never been more relieved to see the fount door of his house before now, but he hoped Papyrus wasn't home yet because he could go for a hot shower and just stay under the spray of water till the smell of dog piss disappeared

Though his hopes were short lived as when he was about to open the door, Papyrus opened it from the inside – towering over his brother and simmering in rage.

‘Where the fuck have you been?!’ Papyrus demanded harshly from the other, going to grab the other by the collar only to flinch away – smelling the odour.

‘By god Sans! What the fuck is wrong with you!?’ Papyrus bellowed, Sans promptly pushed his brother out of the way – was easy, the taller didn’t want to touch any part of the shorter skeleton.

‘Listen, you can shout at me all you want – but I really want a shower and forget this fucking day ever happened.’ Sans snapped back only to be grabbed and the fount door was slammed shut – pulled right to his brothers height to see the fury glowing in the other’s eyes, Sans realising his slip of tongue too late.

‘Don’t you dare talk back to me, you worthless pile of bones!’

‘So-sorry boss, won’t happen again…!’ Sans struggled in the others grasp, but still greatly weakened from the very one-sided fight earlier. If his brother noticed the bruised he didn’t say, just letting his brother hang from his grasp.

‘You reek of a dog, and like dogs - I can teach you not to bark…’ Papyrus snarled, dropping the other and bellow at the smaller skeleton ‘STRIP!’

San froze at the command, but with embarrassment burning in his cheeks he quickly followed the others orders. Peeling away his jacket, shirt, then shoes but with a moment pause did he allow his pants to drop – Sans self-consciously tried to cover his bare bones with his arms.

‘STAY!’ Papyrus snapped, retrieving the fallen clothes in disgust and walking towards the laundry – Sans was thankful that the other didn’t dump them in the trash. It was a few more minutes before Papyrus emerged lacking his gloves, since they touched the filthy clothes Sans doubted the other could stand the thought of wearing them any longer.

The sight of the long fingers usually hidden made Sans’s tongue form wetly in his mouth, he hoped he didn’t start drooling in fount of his brother – but he froze when he saw the leather leash pulled taut between those pointed fingers.

‘Dogs don’t get to wash in the house, they get washed in the shed.’ Papyrus smirked, Sans furrowed his eyes at the other but biting his tongue when the urge to snap back.

‘B-but boss, it’s freezing outside…’

‘So? Consider it punishment for not returning to home in time for dinner.’ The taller snapped back, walking to the other and snapping the leash on the collar that Sans wore always. Sans instantly dropped to his knees, and hands – falling into the part that the other created for him many times before.

Oh, so that’s why his brothers pissed off. He missed dinner, well, being beat up will do that to a skeleton.

Papyrus pulled the leash, causing his brother to whimper and be dragged outside in the snow – it was hell kneeling in the icy mush but it did wonders to the bruises and numbing the pain. Sans quickly crawled to the shed, keeping his head down in case any monster saw but desperate to be in shelter again.

They made it inside; the shed was slightly warmer than the outside temperature but not by much. Papyrus patted his brother’s skull and continued to pull the other to the middle of the shed where a metal stake had been embedded into the earth. Papyrus dragged the other and promptly tied the end of the leash to the metal stake.

It didn’t have a lot of slack forcing the other in a presenting way – bones trembling in the cold and just the awkward position he was forced into. Papyrus had left as soon as the other was tired up, but back quickly not letting any time for his smaller brother to get lost in his thoughts, he was carrying two steaming buckets of hot waters and rugs hanging from the side. Papyrus placed one bucket down and completely drenched the other causing Sans to sputter in surprise, which only increased when his brother went behind the other, pressing his clothed pelvis against the others bare one - he got a soapy cloth and began lathering the other up. Papyrus rubbed harshly at the bones, making Sans try and get away- letting out a low whine when the other held him still, Sans couldn’t help but drool because how hard the cloth was massaging all other, when the other reached his pelvis Sans couldn’t help but helplessly thrust into the cloth.

Thick red member forming quickly – the stokes became gentle and loving, clasping the sensitive magic to full hardness, and weeping freely. The moans from Sans were getting louder and louder, Sans didn’t doubt that the monsters outside couldn’t hear him.

‘You still stink like mutt.’ Papyrus snarled out, sniffing the other as he slumped against the other – the cloth had stilled but leaving the other to beg and roll his hips backwards. Feeling something hard rub his bones gave Sans confidence, becoming more forceful in his movements – Papyrus stood suddenly, leaving Sans to thrust into nothing and returned to the front of his brother with a thoughtful expression on his face only to twist into a lewd one, Sans’s member twitched excitedly –eager for the others touch but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy.

‘I’ll make sure those mutts know who you belong to.’ Papyrus snarled, undoing to knot on the stake and demanded from his brother,

‘On your back!’

Sans followed without question, a deep flush on his bones deepened more at the sight of his member standing proud and dripping. Papyrus undid his belt, member springing from its confines as he began to slowly stroke himself – Sans noticed the faint glow of the others ectoplasmic stomach, the other was going to mark him…like a dog. Sans felt he didn’t mind his brother claiming him this way at all.

It took a few more strokes to coax his waste magic to leave his body, a steady stream was directed at Sans’s face, chest cavity – heart throbbed and oozed as Sans neared orgasm, Papyrus aimed onto the others pelvis – hitting the others red member causing his brother arch and ribbons of thick red cum shot out of his twitching member pooling on his bones with his brothers dimly glowing release. Papyrus shook himself off, he put his member away buckling his pants and then begin to stare at his brother who lay panting, flushed and in a puddle of his own magic –Papyrus then picked up the lukewarm water and dumped it on his brother again.

Sans was left spluttering yet again and Papyrus smiling down at the other,

‘You smell a lot better now brother, I may even allow you to share the bed of the great papyrus.’

Sans gave the other a weak thumbs up.

* * *

 

A/N

I am in hell now.

 


	4. Undertale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes Papyrus wet himself while wearing lace panties... guys this is getting worse and worse :/

 

Papyrus stood in the ceramic  bathtub, trembling at the feeling of the pressure building in his pelvis – Sans had went downstairs with explicit instructions to not relieve himself while he was downstairs or there would be consequences. Papyrus panted harshly, completely nude save for the collar and leash strung up by the showerhead – he was thankful that the other allowed him use of his arms and hands this time; one arm had braced against the wall and the other between his legs trying to resist the urge to form his cock to allow an end to this almost painful pressure.

* * *

 

_‘Hey Pap, can I run an idea past you?’ Sans had asked gently, tracing the others sternum – cheekbones flushed blue but that may have been from the round of lovemaking that they had just finished- Papyrus too was a bit orange in the face. Bare femurs tangled with more bare femurs – Sans raising his knee and leg, stroking against the others ivory bone_

_‘Yes, of course brother’ Papyrus panted a little at the others ministrations._

_‘I read about this…well, kink, and it kind of seems hot.’ Sans began softly._

_‘O-Oh…have we been – what did the dating manual say it’s called? – have we been too vanilla?’ Papyrus tried to sit up, to apologise and convince the other that he’ll try harder – only to have Sans shush him and press him down again._

_‘You have been fine, bro.’ Sans reassured._

_‘Is my performance is adequate?’ Papyrus was still unsure._

_‘Very.’ Sans smiled, clanking the other with a skeleton kiss._

_‘And my…ahem, cock – satisfies you?’ Papyrus flushed darkly, but Sans always liked it when he spoke like that._

_‘It makes me scream every time you plough into me, it makes me weep at how it fits me just right – I’ll never want another. You’re the only bone for me.’ Sans said against Papyrus sternum._

_‘Nweh – you always know what to say…’ Papyrus nuzzled the other_

_‘But of course, I’m an expert at stroking your ego…amongst other things.’Sans grinned._

_‘So…this kink – what is it exactly?’ Papyrus asked with an arched brow._

* * *

 

Papyrus was a little surprised at what Sans had suggested to play with – as skeletons, and monsters didn’t usually have the need of constant bodily functions - converting food into magic in which they used but depending on how fast you could burn off the magic it sometimes forced monsters to void the older to allow the new to quickly absorb and be stronger.

Sans had shown him a few…interesting human sites which had groups of humans who really enjoyed doing it and had explained that the safe word can be used if it got too much for Papyrus. Papyrus flicked his eyes to the baby monitor that was found in Temmie’s shop – it wasn’t new by any standards but just like a 2 way radio allowing Papyrus to shout his safe word to end this.

Papyrus could hear the faint sound of the TV from down stairs though it – it just made Papyrus more painfully aware of his need, while of the human sites shown this act on almost any surface or bed;  Papyrus refused to do this anywhere else but the bathroom and Sans agreed. The entire day Sans had made him drink almost constantly, as soon as he finished a juice –Sans had just as quickly went to the vending machine and brought a tea for him. Sans had constantly asked if he was okay and reminding him that he can use the safe word at any time –Papyrus shook his head stubbornly and drank. The day continued pretty much the same and fortunately it was quite a warm day so no one battered their eyes at how much Papyrus was drinking.

Papyrus pressed his knees together, orange sweat beading his skull as he let out a low groan – he should stop thinking about drinks all together, his magic twitched under his palm; cock fully formed and wet. It was getting a lot harder to keep it together, frustrated tears formed at the corners of his sockets.

Another pang of pain shot though his pelvis, and an ectoplasmic stomach or sack was made known where the human bladder or abdomen was – it was distended, taut and full.

The bathroom door creaked open, revealing his shorter brother in the doorway – sockets blacked out but one lone glowing pupil remained. Papyrus had never seen his brother look this way before, a mix of fear and lust rattled his bones causing him to let out a small whimper, causing a couple of drops to escape him.

‘You look so lovely like this…’ Sans said after a moment trying to find his voice, Papyrus had to take the others word on that –he wasn’t given enough slack in the leash to allow himself have a look at himself but judging by the faint glowing bulge in the others sweat pants, Sans thought he looked amazing. And that’s all that mattered.

Sans had a box under his arm which he carefully placed on the vanity – it was quite a large white box but with no labels which didn’t help Papyrus any. Sans caught the others curious eye only to smirk and pat the box gently,

‘This is for good boys who follow the rules – did you follow the rules Papyrus?’

Papyrus nodded desperately only to feel the space displace near him let out a sound of shock when his brothers bony hand was placed on top of the one that was holding his glowing orange member – that surprise almost set him off but Papyrus controlled himself, Sans noticed and gently clanked his teeth against the others trembling arm,

‘Good boy’ Sans said softly, causing his brother to preen at the compliment, Sans gently squeezed the hand and with another clank of teeth against the taller skeletons arm began to say lowly, huskily,

‘I need you to hang on, I want you to place both hands against the wall and your eyes forward– can you do that for me Pap?’

Papyrus ground his teeth, fought back the urge to whimper at the others tone. And after a moment of gathering himself, he nodded, removing his trembling hand and pressing both of his palms flat against the tiled shower wall. Sans was captivated by his brothers’ obedience and taking in the dripping, half hard orange member – Sans licked his teeth, mouth slick with blue, slightly glowing saliva.

‘Now, Pap – it’s time for your prize.’ Sans said, walking back to the bathroom vanity and opened the lid of the white box – Papyrus strained to see what it was only to have his brothers’ magic forcefully twist the others neck into the former position.

‘Don’t worry Paps; you’ll see what it is soon enough.’ Sans smirked when a loud groan of frustration echoed loudly from the taller skeleton – trembling knees pressed together in a feeble attempt to keep in control, cheekbones flushed orange. Papyrus had to admit that while this type of humiliation that rattled though his bones and heated his soul was one he never thought he would enjoy…but the strange pain that shot though his pelvis was bordering on the cusp of pleasure – it would feel amazing to finally relieve the heavy flow of magic that had steadily built up over the day.

‘Sans…I can’t hold it in…much longer’ Papyrus gasped out to the other, but keeping his eyes forward.

Sans was by the others side almost instantly, hand against the others spine – slightly hunched in position. Papyrus’s hands no longer flat against the cool tiles but rather clenched into fists against the wall, clenching so tightly that Sans could swear he could hear the others bones creaking.

‘It’s just a little longer … still need to put on your prize Paps.’ Sans grinned at the other, finally revealing what he had brought from behind his back. Sans wished he asked Papyrus if it would be okay to take pictures, because Papyrus’s expression by itself was worthy to be recorded – but Sans was not going to forget this any-time soon.

 Pulled between his two fingers was frilly lingerie that he had seen a female human wear in a waterlogged magazine in the dump –Sans had taken the magazine with a flush saying it wasn’t anything he would like. Obviously it was something that Sans liked – it made Papyrus cock become more interested at the sight of the lacy material of the panties and the twinge in his pelvis of his other need made itself known yet again.

‘Do you like them Papyrus?’ Sans smiled at his brother.

‘Unh…yes…’ Papyrus nodded, he did think they were lovely – white and light material that would not really leave anything to the imagination, something that was not worn for modesty sake. Papyrus had felt some dread though when he saw the gift his brother decided to give him and how his magic rebelled against him – almost forcing Papyrus to give up and allow his body to decide what to do.

‘I want to see what you look like in them – I want to know I got the right size.’ Sans smirked, stretching the fabric between his fingers again, teasingly.

Papyrus let out a low whine, Sans knew his size like the back of his hand! – The smaller skeleton just wished to tease him. Sans climbed over the ceramic rim of the bath – standing for a moment behind the taller nude skeleton; taking a moment to enjoy the view and smirk a little at the lone, faint orange drip trailing down the inside of the others femur. Papyrus was already so close to breaking point and there was no safe word uttered – maybe this could be a repeated game? Sans felt his cock thicken even more in impatience, desperate to plunge into the familiar warmth and plunder the others magic – to merge and mingle; to become one once again.

Sans held back though, eager for their game to play out. Sans dropped to a crouch behind his trembling brother – Papyrus’s knees knocking together from the desperate tension rushing around his body and threatening to burst – and Sans stretched the lingerie like a woman would when putting on stockings.

‘Okay, rise your left foot and step into the hole.’  Sans said gruffly, the position he was in rubbed the unfortunate crotch seam into his erect member – tenting his pants and making it bulge.

Papyrus tried to concentrate on the coolness of the tiles under his bones to steady the rush of magic edging him closer to blissful relief, with baited breath he followed the others instructions- letting out a sigh of relief when he didn’t lose control and the feel of the fabric around his ankle. It was as lacy and heavenly as it looked in his brothers hands.

‘Papyrus, can you do the same with the other foot?’ Sans asked gently, pulling the leg hole further out to make it easier for his struggling brother. Papyrus couldn’t let out words now, using his full concentration not to lose control – his ectoplasm stomach was as taut as the skin of a drum. Sans wanted to press his hand against it, feel the magic to desperately roil against the ectoplasmic skin seeking for escape. But Sans thought Papyrus was doing so well so far – Sans knew the other was starting to enjoy this as much as he was, and what was a fantasy he played around with had turned into reality.

Sans nuzzled against the others leg – fuck, this is hotter than he thought it would be.

‘Okay, Papyrus we’re going to pull up your panties now.’ Sans patted the others leg.

Papyrus nodded, sweat running down his face – eyes and face ablaze with an orange glow. Sans began to slowly pull the lacy undergarments, the soft lace made papyrus keen and scratch the wall in frustration – the feeling of dragging fabric against his bare bones was sent straight to his cock – and making the urge to let go even more unbearable, cock dribbled the watery magic freely.

Sans was about halfway up the others legs – smirk turning lewd and flashing blue, using his magic to aid the lingerie by zipping up the others legs too fast and with too much force, pressing uncomfortably hard into his pelvis. Sans tried to feel bad for doing that, but he was getting impatient – and his impatience was rewarded.

Papyrus let out a pained cry – embarrassment bubbling up in tears in the corner of his sockets, pulling his hands down between his legs to try and stop himself from wetting himself and ruining the lacy underwear. But he was too late, much to Sans’s delight.

Wetness seeped between his fingers and down his trembling legs in rivulets – a dull colour compared with the others usual magic. Sans pulled away the others hands and forced them behind the others back – Papyrus was pretty much all bright orange.

‘Sans…’ Papyrus sobbed, unable to stop the spurts that escaped his twitching cock – the damp spot was getting larger by each passing second. Sans pulled himself up and pressed himself against his brothers back, rocking his pelvis against the other –he was seriously going to come.

‘It’s okay Paps, just let it all out.’ Sans groaned, hand wondering other the sodden lace over the others crotch – the whiteness was ruined by the growing patch of magic, Sans was rubbing the other gently though each spurt that escaped until with a long whine escaped Papyrus that the sound of fluid hitting the ceramic of the bath in a constant hiss.

Sans rolled his hips in need, watching with a lust filled eye at the steady streaming arch of pale orange, watery magic pooling between his brother legs and spiralling down the drain. Sans was holding the other up as he began to wobble on his feet – making sure he didn’t collapse as he was still leashed on the shower-head. Sans was rubbing himself harder against the other - lost to his own lustful urges - till he orgasmed, soaking his pant crotch with his come and rubbing the wet fabric against the others bones.

Sans was smearing blue against white bone as Papyrus moaned in relief, Sans's hand still rubbing Papyrus cock, pushing the wet lace against the others silt. Papyrus’s stream had finally eased up, now streaming down his trembling legs till it finally dribbled to a stop.

Sans’s wet hand quickly undid the leash, finally making Papyrus crumple pulling Sans down with him – the smaller skeleton panting heavily with his legs spread supporting the taller ones back as he too sat with legs spread, lace pants stained orange with an impressive erection pushing against the material which was now completely sheer.

Papyrus couldn’t stop himself and wrapped his fingers around his covered cock, rubbing desperately – it didn’t take long at all before a spot of vibrant orange appear  in the dampness, arching beautifully away from his brother as he came.

Both skeletons lay panting against each other.

‘Wow…’ Papyrus said dazedly.

‘Yeah…wow.’ Sans huffed, hearts glowing in his eyes after his brothers’ display.

‘…Sans?’ Papyrus said softly, shifting uncomfortably in the wet underwear. Wet on the back of his pants and wet at his fount.

‘Yeah Pap?’ Sans answered, eyes drooping in tiredness.

‘You didn’t spend too much on these panties, did you?’ Papyrus worriedly asked while stretching the elastic over his pelvis bone – snapping it, the small shiver of pleasure pain was something to be explored later.

‘Hm? don’t worry about it Paps – I’ll clean them.’ Sans said and then yawned.

‘Sans, this is lace. You have to be delicate with them.’ Papyrus began to lecture.

‘Yeah…’ Sans slowly nodded sleepily.

‘Sans…?’ Papyrus flushed, ‘I really liked it…I didn’t think I would but it was nice, to lose control – to you.’ A loud snore snapped Papyrus out of the touching moment. He then glared at his snoozing brother, who was sleeping in the bathtub of all places.

‘OH FOR GOODNESS SAKES SANS!’

* * *

 

 

A/N

I have a lovely view of the sea of boiling blood, very scenic. Thanks to all the comments and kudos btw Grillby gave Sans the panties, and put it on the skeletons tab…give you all something to think about ( Grillby has a black market on ladies underwear…panty au…yes.)


	5. Errorberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I always write Blueberry like a sex addict (well, in my smut stories - my serious ones are just angst.) Any who - warnings for this chapter, obviously more watersports, having sex while doing water-sports, bondage and Blueberry acting like a crazed kinky sex addict. In the first chapter i wrote Blueberry with a vagina - so in this one he still has one...? MAGIC! *throws sparkles in the air* and yet again, don't read this shit if you don't like it.

 Blueberry licked his teeth slowly at the sight before him – Error was hanging helplessly in red strings and squirming like a struggling fly in a cobweb. Blueberry briefly wondered on whose magic had wrapped Error like a parcel and delivered him in the dead of the night in his room  - but that was for another time, as a pang of arousal and strange smug feeling filled his soul, usually he was the prisoner to Error’s whims but now, the other was his prisoner!

‘Blueberry! Untie me now!’ Error snapped with a flush growing on his cheeks – struggling some more.

‘No can do Error.’ Blueberry smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, ‘Also you shouldn’t bother raising your voice, Papy is at Muffet’s for the night – he doesn’t come back till the morning.’

Error scowled, trying to summon his own magic to assist him but it seemed to repel from the red magic like it was magnetised- sensing his plight was indeed useless did he slump against the strong strings that held him up. The strings didn’t feel forceful; in fact they felt like a touch of a lover – a lover with many hands, well, safe to say Error has learnt his lesson on jumping into timelines without surveying them first.

‘Please Blueberry…’ Error cracked a little, the strings tightening their embrace on his bones – it sent all different signals to his wildly beating soul, pleasure and anxiety causing a confusing mixture in his skeletal frame. As well as an uncomfortable pleasure building up in his pelvis…

‘Why should I?’ Questioned the other skeleton softly, pulling out of his bed covers and crawling towards the other by the foot of his bed – like a cat that caught a canary.

‘I mean, you have had me tussled up without my permission before – I think it’s only fair that you let me have my fun.’ Blueberry huffed with a sultry smile.

‘…’ Error stared at the other warily, and then back at his binds – they were not going to free him any time soon.

‘C’mon Error – I haven’t played with anyone in so long…’ Blueberry begged the other, amused at the others embarrassment and avoiding of eye-contact.

‘It’s not that…I was captured at an unfortunate time’ Error groaned at the others suggestion – desperate to at the very least to close his spread legs, hopeful the ‘innocent blueberry’ wouldn’t notice the source of his discomfort.

‘And what do we have here?’ Blueberry sang, noticing the slight glow of the others ectoplasm stomach. Error groaned and let out a final plea,

‘Please just let me go…surely you will be just satisfied with my humiliation’

‘Nope – this has got interesting.’ Blueberry smiled and rushed over to the other, cat pyjamas were ridiculously adorable on the other - the uncomfortable manic expression in those big blue eyes was very ill-fitting though.

‘How desperate are you?’ Blueberry whispered, aroused, staring transfixed at the others slight swell of the ectoplasm – in the others shorts was most likely the familiar looking cock, forming from the call of the others magic.

‘I’m desperate enough.’ Error groaned out, flush deepening on his face as the twinge in his pelvis continued to increase steadily.

‘Tell you what, how about I help you …’ Blueberry cooed, poking out his blue tongue in a suggestive manner.

‘No – I draw the line at that!’ Error blushed brightly – though he couldn’t help but wonder what the other meant by help – a couple of thoughts that fluttered in his mind were more perverted than the last.

‘Error, you don’t know till you try it – I had the same reservations too…but Papy showed me how nice it can feel.’ Blueberry sat comfortably on the foot of the bed, the others suspended body was dangerously crotch height to the others face.

‘Wait– ARGHH!’ Error began but arched in the binds when the others deft hand pushed down into the others pants and took hold of the heated cock. Blueberry felt his own magic perk up interested, wetness was quickly forming in his summoned cunt –feeling the urge to tease the other a little more, he sat on his knees and pulled down his bottoms with his free hand, revealing his dripping entrance.

‘What -?’ Error began – eyes glitching at the sight.

‘If you’re a good boy, and you get me to come and I’ll let you go – but if you piss instead, you have to stay and let me play with you all night.’ Blueberry smirked, brushing the tip of his finger into the other’s slit on his cock – feeling the watery magic already gathering and seeping. Sans removed his hand,  leaning backwards on his pelvis – legs spread and his puffy, wet  entrance gapped a little; revealing the little engorged clit. Error couldn’t take his eyes off it; it was like the others nickname – a juicy, little blueberry.

Blueberry stood on the unstable surface of the bed and kicking off his pyjama bottoms off the bed, becoming close to the right height for him to wrap his arms around the others waist – like an embrace, the red strings felt like they could sense what was going to happen to their captive and vibrated in excitement. Error could feel the tingle of excitement too, perhaps if he got hard enough he would have less of a chance of an accident.

Blueberry gave the other a skeleton kiss before he made a move to pull the others pants down, the dark fabric caught on Error’s half hard member – and Blueberry panted at the sight, it has been awhile since he has been in a position of power from any of his on and off lovers. The pants sat bunched on his ankles as the binds wouldn’t allow it to be fully removed – Error’s face was deeply flushed and trying desperately not to wet himself in fount of the other.

 Blueberry was enjoying himself immensely; perhaps he would come too quickly? All Blueberry could do is try and see.

Arms wrapped around the other, as Blueberry began to gently thrust his pelvis against the other – spreading his legs wider and gently parting his folds as the others weeping tip was pushed in, Error’s eyes were going impossibly wider at the sight of his cock being gently swallowed by the others magic – the need to relieve himself was getting more difficult to ignore.

Blueberry was desperate for the feel of the others cock to fill him up, so lost in his own need for pleasure he didn’t notice four swaying strings descend from the ceiling and wrap its strands around Blueberry’s legs – with a surprised yelp he was pulled into a straddling position and Error let out a low whine at the feel of the others magic massaging his weeping cock as Blueberry was pulled fully on him by the impatient red magic.

Oh stars, it had been so long since he has been buried this deeply into the other. Rarely did he take the time to take notice of how the magic caressed him, usually the fucks he and Blueberry had simply been something to blow off some steam –maybe he noticed more now because of the building need he was trying not to flood the other with.

But if the other came first and could control himself, the other would cut him from the binds – he had to remain strong and allow the other to take his pleasure. The red strands stayed strong and supported the other – assisting in the others rolling of hips, the others magic sucking him in and dragging its slick all over his own magic; oh stars , he hoped it was the others wetness was where the slickness was coming from.

‘Blue – please, I really need to go…’ Error whined, his member feeling so full and swollen – being driven past the point of caring how pitiful he sounded. He was finding pleasure in the others attention true, but the damnable pressure was insistent.

Blueberry smirked at the other, the rolling of his pelvis slowing down to a snail pace- his entrance milking the others cock and driving him insane, drunk on the feeling. Error groaned, hanging on but barely – Blueberry huffing and panting got louder, a signal that the other was getting close; the others slick was causing a wet slapping sound. Error just needed to hang on for a bit longer…

Sans arched against the other – finally having his fill of pleasure at Errors expense, the magic squeezed Errors member tightly, making the glitch finally crack at the intense filling of his own orgasm filled the others clenching channel .

Error's cum filled the other but that pleasure was short lived when he could not stop the feel of bubbling need of another type of relief - Error finally lost his battle in trying to stop an accident form happening – he was hugged tighter by Blueberry who had felt the sudden gush of watery fluid quickly follow from the thicker gel like magic, taking a quick guess that the other was finally letting go. Error stopped himself in panic realising what he had done, Blueberry’s breath hitched at the feeling but stilling at the humiliated squeak coming from his lover.

‘Error, it’s going to be okay…’ Blueberry said softly, pulling the other into a kiss – he pushed the other too far it seemed, though that comforting kiss seemed to do the trick. Error moaned into the others mouth when another squirt escaped him – the drips soon turned into a steady stream with no way of stopping it now, flowing into the others accepting entrance.

Blueberry was moaning desperately, feeling the warmth fill him, pushing his teeth against the others teeth in harsh presses – Error stared flushed at between where they were connected, the pale blue fluid streamed down the underneath of his cock as no more would fill the other.

‘Oh stars -!’ Blueberry arched against Error again, bought to another orgasm –his quivering cunt was taking all that it could. Error could only stare a little stunned and arousal beginning to bubble up again at the sight – a steady puddle of dampness began to form at the very end of the bed, embarrassment was still very much present but a perverse fascination began to grow at how the other seemed to enjoy being…claimed in such a way.

The trembling of an overstimulated Blueberry was quickly joined by Error who finally finished, dripping to a stop – though his cock was submerged in his and Blueberry’s  slick, acting like a plug to keep it in. Blueberry’s ectoplasm stomach was swollen with a mix of cum and the faintly glowing watery magic.

‘Now- you've had your fun…’ Error panted out against the others skull. Blueberry looked at him with dazed hearts in his eyes – still coming down from his high.

‘Hm…?’ Blueberry hummed blissfully, pulling a hand away from his lovers’ neck to gently rub his swollen ectoplasm.

‘Oh, I don’t know…perhaps RELEASE ME!’ Error screamed at the other.

 

* * *

 

 A/N

don't mind me just gently lowering myself in a pit of coals, hm, toasty. Thanks for the comments and kudos :)  i'm taking pairing suggestions, the chapters i know for sure that are lined up are gaster/sans (science partners), gaster/sans/papyrus (maybe daddy kink...), sansby, sorial (maybe) and thats all i can think of. If anyone has any suggestions just drop me a line.                                                                                                                                      


	6. Sanster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Containing cock torture, sounding and of course water sports – catheter. This chapter…I hope this reads okay, not feeling really sexy as I have stitches in my lip :/ They are just lab partners in this one, there will be a chapter with Gaster being the dad (or just dad kink) to sans and papyrus…not sure when.

 

* * *

‘Hey doc, this isn't going to hurt is it?’ Sans asked unsure, sitting on the sterile bench naked; porcelain white bones on display for his rigid bed partner and lab partner always brought a blue flush to his skull  – the stainless steel bench was covered in white tissue like paper. Gaster ignored the smaller skeleton as he prepared his equipment – Sans gulped at the sight of all the instruments arranged neatly; with a wave of his hand, purple hands appeared floating by Sans’s bare shoulders down onto the bench and holding him down.

‘Sans, this is going to hurt at first –but I’ll make you feel good.’ Gaster’s eyes ablaze with purple flame when he took the vision – that was his lab assistant – sprayed out, chest heaving in a mixture of fear and excitement. This was not the first time either of them explored their kinks to see what would make the other one uncomfortable – Sans had a particular fondness of teleporting under the table while Gaster was in a meeting ( usually with the bloody king…) and sucking him off, Gaster could barely keep his composure in those moments.

Gaster was also to blame in this daring game as well, placing a cock cage on the other when he triggered the others heat medically was a tad cruel he will admit, but then it had become a full blown war between them; trying to up the other by holding out the longest without saying their safe word. In fact, the amount of sexual tension between caused their co-workers to mistake it for ire for the other – but it was quite opposite to what the others believed; very few knew Sans and his brother lived in the doctor’s house.

But of course, as soon as the safe word was uttered they stopped what they were doing and rushed to comfort the other and wipe away the tears. They both knew their limits – and knew the others limits to an extent, but as they were both scientists - it is in their nature to experiment. Tonight was Gaster’s turn to call the shots and control the experiment.

Sans playfully tried to pull away from the magical grasp of his lover – the hands grasping a little tighter because of the others struggling, causing Sans to slump in defeat but then smirk at the slightly flushed face of the doctor as he parted his white femurs in an enticing manner revealing his unblemished pelvis and stubby tail bone digging into the metal table as the smaller skeleton moved around.

‘Well, guess I’m in your capable hands now Gaster…’ Sans grin widened, but Gaster could see the slight unease at the edges. Gaster pulled up a syringe full with a clear liquid causing Sans to become more alert – Gaster arched a brow at the others alarm but gently said,

‘This is a magic stimulator – it will make your body create more magic than it will need, it is often used as a last resort if a monster has lost a lot of magic or they cannot process the food properly to create the correct amount of magic.’

Sans shifted uncomfortably,

‘So…what does it do to a monster that doesn't have low magic?’

‘Your body will create too much magic and it will simply give you an urgent need to void it.’

Sans flushed at the cynical tone of the other – Gaster stepped closer and gently gestured to the other.

‘Reveal your soul to me Sans only if you wish to continue – otherwise say your safe word.’

Sans stared in the depths of his lovers purple sockets and back at the glistening  tip of the needle – Sans took a shaky breath and closed his eyes as he let his soul leave his chest cavity, allowing it to float gently in fount of his ribs; beating under the others scrutiny.

Sans felt a sharp pinch, which caused him to spasm sharply, and a strange feeling of warmth spreading though his inverted heart though his own health wasn’t affected in the slightest – the doctor was far too experienced to do Sans in with a sloppy jab with a needle.

Sans blinked open, noticing the doctor dabbing away the puncture wound with such a gentle look which warmed the doctor closer to Sans’s soul.

‘You should be feeling the effects shortly- as we are waiting I’ll need to prepare you.’ Gaster hummed – turning his back to the other skeleton who was staring in interest at his brightly glowing heart, which seemed to glow even more brightly as whatever Gaster injected him with started to take effect. Sans tried to see what the other was doing but he couldn’t pull himself up to see what he should expect next – and that was worrying him greatly, not knowing what the elder skeleton had planned.

‘I…I trust you.’ Sans said quietly to the doctor

‘Good.’ Gaster hummed his approval, picking up a long rod – a sound of not of large girth but Sans didn’t doubt it was going to be uncomfortable (especially where the doctor was going to put it). Sans gulped at it and more so at the doctors smirk,

‘Let’s us put that trust to test - shall we?’ Gaster cooed at the restrained skeleton, hand busy slicking up the sound with lube – Gaster kneeled between Sans leg, his other hand was oily too. He was tracing the others pelvis gently making Sans huff a little, spreading his legs a little more to the scientists’ explorations – the nagging feeling of the magic building up was making itself known now.

‘Can you feel it taking effect now Sans.’ Gaster asked gently, slicked fingers dragging though the wisps of magic that began to form and trace the younger ones tailbone delicately – as if instead of kink filled sex it was going to be gentle, nice but boring - if not for the warmth of his magic filling up his body with nowhere to go.

‘Yes, it’s building up…’ Sans fought the urge to press his femurs together – his magic swirling at his pelvis, forming because of the light touches and the ever increasing pressure of building magic.

‘That’s good.’ Gaster stoked the half hard member, blue and pulsing in the doctors’ hand – still very slick from the water proof lubricant, Gaster squeezed more on the very tip of the smaller skeletons ectoplasmic cock. The lube was rubbed into the others slit, Sans almost choked at the intense feelings that warmed his pelvis by his mentors gentle attentions – it was almost relaxing, but that was before he felt the sound press at his slick cock.

‘Ugh…’ Sans groaned, trying not to shift that much – Gaster’s hand pressing down his hip, as his other continued to press the blunt rod against his urethra. Gaster was very slowly pushing the sound in the half hard cock in his hand – magic hand summoned to squeeze more lube down the sound, drips of the oily gel running freely down the sterile metal and down Sans’s cock.

Gaster was taking it nice and slow, which was very much appreciated but it wouldn’t stop the slow burn travelling through his pelvis and cock – he was letting out a wheeze and a moan with every inch Gaster was able to push in.

When Gaster finally pushed all that he could in the other – the start of an ectoplasmic bladder began to form and steadily fill, Gaster twisted the sound making Sans arch as much as he could - thrusting into the sound making him wince in pain, Gaster allowed the smaller to settle for a few moments before he began to thrust the sound in and out. Gaster wrapped a hand around San’s cock, stoking in time with the sounds thrusts – Sans squirmed at how hard the other was making him, the doctors bed manner was so clinical in everything he did. The way the other concentrated on stretching him out, watching his blue cock swallow the slicked rod was almost too much for him to handle.

Gaster pressed down, Sans moaned when he came – a delicious burn swelled in his cock as hot magic spilled and oozed out around the blockage. Gaster patted the others hip, and began to gently remove the sound with the others slightly pained moan – when it was fully removed, Sans flushed at the string of blue cum that dripped from the end and whatever ectoplasm that didn’t escape just rush out of him; he didn’t even feel it otherwise than the slight burn that was still present. Sans was bending his neck to see the small puddle of cum began to form between his legs – dribbling freely from his stretched urethra.

‘How are you going Sans?’ Gaster questioned softly, the doctor staring intently at the others weeping cock – Sans struggled to free himself weakly but slumping in defeat, Gaster hummed at the others frustrated movement,

‘I know you want to play too, but today is my day.’ Gaster said, sympathy swimming in every word he spoke – Gaster knew because of this he’ll have to allow the other the same amount of control for next time, and he’ll have to be comfortable enough to match this sessions level.

‘I know…but it just feels too much.’ Sans began, breath hitching when the elder licked his cock tip wetly with a purple tongue, Gaster stilling at the others uncertainty.

‘Do you wish for me to stop?’ Gaster kissed the others cock, rubbing the others hips gently

‘No, I’m fine – continue on what you are planning.’ Sans moaned out, cheeks flushing a deeper colour still recovering from the orgasm from before – Gaster nursing Sans over-sensitive and weeping cock head.

‘Sans…If you are just saying so just to prove something…’ Gaster began to mutter, pulling his mouth away from his co-workers member

‘I’m not – I liked what you did.’ Sans huffed, speaking genuinely at the doctor whom returned to licking away the lube and the others cock.

‘Alright, but if it gets too much you know what to say.’ Gaster pulled his moist tongue from the other and stood up, to retrieve the other things he wants to try with Sans. Sans heard the clattering of the doctor rustling though the draws in the doctors draws but didn’t bother to strain his neck to see what the other was going to do – the pressure in the magical sack that was cradled in his pelvis  made him half hard so hopefully that would stop his need to wet himself a little bit.

‘In the situation to what was in the needle, the side -effects will last for a little while longer so to make sure you won’t make a mess; we’ll need to make some adjustments for you.’ Gaster grinned staring at the other – in the clear sterile bag was a catheter with a long tube and a bag attached to the end. Sans blushed brightly, he figured the other would have some medical kinks that would show up eventually – Gaster opened the packet and took his time to lube the catheter, looking thoughtful at the trembling skeleton.

‘I’m going to roll you over Sans – would you be able to form an entrance for me?’ Gaster said pulling out the enema attached bag. Sans bit his tongue but nodded after a moment – allowing the magical hands to manhandle him to his knees and being pulled out further causing the younger to groan as he formed a tight ring of magic; displaying him wide and open to the doctor .

The shift in position made Sans’s blue cock twitch and magic still arching heavy inside the ectoplasmic walls –Sans let out a low whine when a long skeletal finger press and prod at his twitching entrance, placing one finger in, then 2 fingers and then 3; Gaster cruelly pressed hard at the very back of that twitching magic - pressing into the ectoplasmic sack full of waste magic.

 Sans squirmed when he felt a bubbling sensation of watery magic start to drip from his cock – accidentally squirting a little when his entrance was stretched impossibly wide and something was pushed through - nestling between the ring of magic and the taut bladder full of magic flatly, Gaster let the other settle and control himself for the next 5 minutes.

Gaster pulled the other into his lap, the tube hanging freely between the younger skeletons kneeling legs; allowing for the doctor space to seat behind the other on the table – Sans panted desperately when the other grabbed the catheter and Gaster grabbing the blue cock. He pinched the tip till the little stretched hole was revealed; and like the sound, he pressed the tip of the catheter in – Sans moaned, his cock offering very little assistance to the tubing as Gaster continued to press deeper and deeper. Gaster directed the other’s eyes to the almost clear bladder – seeing the shadow of the tube press into the watery fluid –Sans trembled at the sight and the line of tubing running from his cock to his entrance was filled with the watery fluid, rushing towards the bag the other pushed in him – being nestled between magic.

Gaster held the other as he squirmed and moaned, the pressure was being drained out with no control on his part – but Sans could feel himself enjoying the slow relief that washed over him. Gaster watched the others expressions intently,  watching as the smaller skeleton noticed the pressure in his rear how he shifted which caused more to flow as the bag quickly expanded pressing against the sack. Gaster rubbed the others shoulder blades gently with every hiss that escaped the younger skeletons clenched teeth as the cramps set in – moving his one of his hands down into the others chest, stroking the ribs till the little blue heart was weeping and oozing in his hand.

‘Gaster…’ Sans moaned, the bag was steadily filling - stimulating him and filling him in a way that was similar when the other fucked him with inky tendrils last time. Pressing gently at the sensitive magic at being cradled at the fount and the hand was rubbing his heart till it felt like it was going to burst – Gaster squeezed the heart gently and that’s what it felt like, a burst, between Gaster’s fingers oozed ectoplasm. Sans stared amazed at how the other got his soul to cum like that – normally he would need to be touched via cock or entrance to even get stimulated enough to release like this. Oh fuck, Sans slumped against the doctors body, drips of sweat forming on his cranium – the bastard was still clothed and, Sans pressed down on the others crotch; how the hell wasn’t he hard?!

‘Hm?’ Gaster smiled gently at the confused look from the smaller – supporting the other as more and more watery magic filled the bag. Gaster moving a sticky hand to the roundness of the summoned bladder and the half hard cock between Sans parted legs – tracing a finger to the very tip where the catheter emerged and tubing running between his legs.

‘You’re not hard…’ Sans muttered, flushed a little – did the other not enjoy this?

‘No I’m not.’ Gaster said, rubbing the others hip now as the bladder was half empty – Sans was probably frustrated on how slow the draining was by now.

‘I thought this would turn you on…’ Sans flushed a little in embarrassment as he began to feel self-conscious – only then Gaster pulled the other in a tight hug, giving Sans many skeleton kisses

‘Oh but it does – you have no idea on how much this brings me to delight at watching you spread open and begging with your eyes.’ Gaster said, voice smouldering Sans’s very soul, a another clank of teeth against Sans’s skull as the smaller skeletons overstimulated soul began to drip again.

‘But, this is about you tonight Sans – I want to bring you to the grips of pleasure and I wish to witness you give all your control to me, I want you to trust me, to love me.’ Gaster panted out against the others skull, placing a kiss after every word. Hand wrapping around the others swollen cock – a squeeze was all it took for Sans to feel the burning sensation of his orgasm push around the tubing that still steadily drained out the watery magic. Thick streams of gel like blue dripped down the plastic tubing and began to drip onto the others pants – good thing the doctor usually did his own cleaning as they both would probably be spluttering messes if Papyrus asked what the stain was.

Sans reached behind him, blinding pulling the others skull towards him in for an awkward kiss – Gaster allowed this, opening his mouth as a purple tongue and blue tongue did battle. Sans pulled away gently, string of saliva connection the elders mouth to his briefly.

‘I do trust you and I do love you…’ Sans whispered against the others mouth – Gaster’s eyes gleaming in delight, burying his head into the others shoulder; trembling and coating the shoulder blade with something wet – Gaster was crying.

‘That makes me so happy… you make me so happy.’ Gaster clutched the other harder, leaving the younger one to smile and close his eyes to the sensations that  swirled in his body – his heart brimming with love.

* * *

 

A/N

Kinda hopped up on painkillers…STITCHES ARE NOT FUN! *splashes iodine on face*


	7. Edgeberry

 contains humiliation, getting aroused by someone wetting themselves -talk of nappies.

* * *

Fell stared at the blue counterpart of his brother as he walked beside the captain of the guard – the other proved welcome company though his usual maintenance of his puzzles, though the other chose to ignore the far more threatening puzzles he had other than his universes puzzles of plates of tacos and rope traps.

Reaching the first lot of spike pits was when he started to notice the smaller one beside him start squirming as he surveyed the trap.

‘Berry.’ Fell snapped, stilling his large strides, noticing the others odd movements.

‘Hm?’ Berry said, the other snapping him out of his thoughts.

‘Are you okay?’ Fell huffed, annoyed by the others lack of attention.

‘Of course I’m fine, don’t worry about me.’ Berry waved the others worry away, a light dusting of blue glowed on his skull.

‘You’re fidgeting…it’s very distracting.’ Fell sneered at the other, narrowing his eyes in impatience with the other.

‘Oh, my apologises! I’ll try and be still.’ Berry flushed deeper, feeling horrid – he had been so excited to be given the opportunity to go and help Fell; as his own brother and Red had gone to Grillby’s to drink and smoke. Two activities that he and Fell hated – so as their host for the evening, Fell then tried to entertain his brother from another universe.

Berry was so excited to spend the evening with the other, they watched Mettaton, cooked many things and tasted their hard work too – and Berry may have over done it with the others generous offering of tea, not wanting to be rude to decline it, Berry had drunk every drop of the bitter liquid that Fell brewed.

Also, Berry’s little but quite obvious crush on the darker version of his brother didn’t really help him think logically when the one of his affections wished to spend time with him.

Fell’s stoic, and borderline cold personality was a stark contrast between Berry’s own lazy brother and was enjoying the difference so much that he had not wished to ruin it…but as usual, his body had its own plans.

This continued on for the next half hour – moving deeper and deeper in the woods, getting even closer to the ruin entrance and Berry squirming even more now. Berry shifted uncomfortably giving the taller, edgier skeleton a sidelong look as the other began to test the bear traps seeing if the other noticed. Blue shifted a hand to the front of his crotch, pressing against himself gently and wishing that the other would finish his check-up soon – when Fell stood up suddenly, turning to face the other but Berry quickly dropped his hands.

 Fell frowned at the other, crossing his long arms – Berry flushed darker, hoping desperately that the other did not see the blue glow of his magic stirring and shifting uncomfortably. Fell felt a smirk form as he stared at the poor skeleton in front of him, pretending poorly that he didn’t need to piss – as soon as the other started to shift the taller skeleton had a feeling on what the problem was. And Fell couldn’t fight the urge to tease the other some more.

‘Hey, this is the last trap I had to check.’ Fell drawled lowly, trying to hide the fiendish gleam that was surely starting to glow in his sockets – Berry looking far too happy at that statement.

‘But I wanted to report to Undyne on their statuses – would you like to come with me to Waterfall?’ Fell smiled charmingly at his companion, the smaller skeleton was trying so desperately not to dance on the spot.

‘Ah –well…Red and Papy might be finishing up soon…’ Berry stuttered out, Fell pulled a forlorn look as if he just realised it too.

‘But I really just want to spend time with my new favourite monster.’ Fell drawled sadly, the other blinked wildly and begin to flush.

‘Favourite…monster?’ Berry flushed, ‘You consider me your favourite out of the others?’

Fell knew the other fell for his flattery. Hook, line and sinker – but flattery that was almost truth, Fell truly did hold an great fondness for Berry; it rivalled how he felt about his own brother.

‘But of course – don’t you think I’m your favourite Papyrus too?’ Fell asked, in the best sincere voice he could muster.

‘Well, you are different than my Papy…’ Berry flushed, looking at everything but the other – Blue would die from embarrassment if Papy knew about his little crush on the edgier skeleton; though he would never admit he thought one papyrus was better than another.

‘Well, let’s go on to Waterfall together – we’ll take the Riverman.’ Fell grinned at the other, and to the poor Berry - it sounded awfully like a date.

Blue frowned and paused for a moment – mouth twitching to an uncomfortable smile.

‘That sounds…fun.’ Blue muttered softly, not feeling as excited as he had before – a painful pang shot though his pelvis and his magic was rolling agitated, seeking much needed relief.

* * *

 

 ‘Lalalalala’ The Riverman sang to himself as his two passengers sat quietly in the back, knees pressed together in unwanted closeness – Fell was smirking as he watched the other squirm at the sound of the rushing water against the boat, Berry bit his tongue to stop the embarrassing groan from every bump against his pelvis. Berry pressed his knees together and had his fist clasped tightly on top of his lap.

Fell didn’t know why watching the other squirm uncomfortably sent pangs of arousal done his spine – making his own brother uncomfortable in many ways was always enjoyable too, but never like this. Fell sidled closer, making Berry shift a little away – going a deep blue. Hm, Fell stared harder at the tint on the others skull; Red had often blushed or looked flushed when he had ever done anything to rile up his brother.

‘Are we there yet?’ Berry grumbled, tapping his foot on the wooden floor of the boat. Usually the Riverman went quite fast, though as if sensing one of his passengers uncomfortable predicament – he decided to go obscenely slow, to torment the smaller skeleton and force him to embarrass himself in fount of one he so wanted to impress.

‘It’s just a little while longer now.’ Fell hooked an arm around the other’s shoulders – tracing a finger down the others arm. Fell smirked wider at the hitch in the other skeletons breath – crawling a hand down to the others pants, feeling the gentle swell of the others ectoplasmic stomach; Berry stared at where the hand was resting and back at the taller skeleton.

‘Fell…what are you doing?’ Berry stuttered out, as the long fingers pressed down into the slight gap of the top of his pants – the faint blue glow was seen peeking out; his magic had begun to form by itself much to the smaller skeletons embarrassment.

‘You know if you had just told me you needed to go – I would’ve let you.’ Fell quickly reprimanded, very much like a parent to a child.

‘I…I…I’m sorry.’ Berry stuttered out, the ache was borderline painful by now.

‘Nothing we can do about it now…how bad do you need to go?’ Fell muttered quietly against the others skull – feeling quite warm to the touch. Fell continued to move his fingers deeper in the confines of the others pants. Blue parted his legs to the others attentions instinctively – Berry was becoming quickly overwhelmed and flustered at the fact that they were not alone.

‘Quite badly…’ Berry mumbled out – childish shame filling his soul.

‘How childish of you – holding on for so long, now you have to wait until we get off.’ Fell smirked, ‘Unless you wet yourself…which you might do.’ Fell pressed against the other a little harder – the taller skeleton was enjoying this far too much.

'Perhaps we should talk to your brother, in case you may need nappies after this...' Fell laughed -aroused and excited barely hidden in that dark laugh, ' You'd probably love it.'

Berry groaned breathily, the Riverman either ignored his passengers or didn’t hear the lewd sounds that were slowly increasing as did the gentle press of fingers against Berry’s ectoplasm skin; just above the blue shaft –which was starting to show interest in this attention.

Fell pulled the others legs apart,  making no move to unzip the others pants as of yet –moving the other so he was being pressed harder into the taller skeletons hand, his blue member  tenting the pants half hardness; due to the unfortunate pressure growing in the other or because the other was getting excited.

‘Ugh…’ Berry moaned, then biting his tongue – shooting the Riverman a wary look. If he didn’t get off the boat soon he would surely wet himself.

‘It must be agonising.’ Fell hummed to the other, own aroused red flush dusting his ivory cheekbones. The smaller skeleton trembling next to him in need was stirring his own magic – thankfully it hadn’t started to form just yet, he had much rather see the smaller skeleton being In a state of embarrassment than his self.

‘…’ Berry flushed deeply, arching into the others hand – the tell-tale small spot of wetness formed underneath the others hand, Fell could feel the heat of the watery magic bubble from under his fingertips.

‘lalalalalala we are here lalalalala.’ The Riverman sang loudly as they finally drifted towards the rocky shore. Berry grabbed himself, pulling away against the teasing hands – accidentally dripping a bit in the boat as it had hit the shore bed harder than it should’ve, the jolt being sent straight to his pelvis.

 As soon as the boat pulled up to the Waterfall pier – Berry jumped out quickly, Fell followed with a smirk. Berry covered his face with his hands- embarrassment making his frame shakes badly – Fell had walked slowly behind the other, pausing when Berry sobbed -unable to stop the flood that was threatening to break down his willpower.

Wetness began to puddle between his trembling legs, knees knocking together – the poor smaller skeleton was unable to control his self as the watery magic began to flow freely from his body. Fell stared enthralled and flushed – his own cock swelling at the sight that befell him.

Berry could feel the pleasure of relief, but the burn of humiliation still made his soul race in an odd mix of feelings that Berry…was beginning to enjoy.

The thankfully absent bay allowed Fell his own private show, embarrassment still very much present on the smaller skeletons face as Berry stared lost with tears bubbling up at the corners of his sockets at the loss of control in fount of the one he wanted to impress – the arch of pale liquid splashed on the stony, sandy ground and his crotch and inside of his legs were completely sodden.

Fell took a look at the empty path that went into Waterfall, making sure no monsters were going to interrupt him as he moved closer to the other – allowing the other to drip to a stop , and sob in humiliation as he stood in a puddle of his own mess. Fell spun the other around the other, staring at the tears that dripped down the others skull; pushing a long crimson tongue into the others surprised, gaping mouth.

Berry stood stunned, flushing darkly, and tried to pull away, not wanting the other to get messy – but stilling when the taller skeleton pressed the stiffness of his cock against his own and pressing the other against the wall, grinding harshly against Berry’s own hardening cock.  Berry began to rock against the other and deepened the kiss, lust winning out over his embarrassment, blue and red tongue massaged and toyed together – the heat of his cock against the wet fabric was a little too much for the smaller skeleton, too soon.

The taller skeleton to roll his hips into the other, his own cock lengthening and swelling with every press – stilling only when Berry grasped him tightly and a new warmth flooded and seeped through the fabric of the pants, Berry gasping as he was brought to orgasm – his blue cum quickly escaping though the wet pants quickly, dripping to the ground and joining the other fluid.

Berry stared a little teary eyed at the slick that dripped from him, confused and embarrassed that he was aroused so quickly – that expression alone was enough for Fell to press as hard as he could against the other and member twitch as it released a load of crimson ectoplasm in his pants, the red come dripped from the wet spot on his own pants.

Fell smirked at the other; Berry just flushed some more as the other suggested something he was now too shy to say;

‘We still have a few hours to waste; why don’t we hang out here a little while longer.’ Fell licked his teeth lewdly, causing Berry to whimper - but nod furiously in approval at that suggestion.

 

* * *

 

A/N

whoo! stitches are out of my lip -i can finally smile or talk without crying in pain. YAY! leave a comment or kudos, makes me happy there are others out there like me.

 


	8. Scisans/Ufsans (request pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci helping Red use the toilet as he broke both his arms…Sci being the nurse. It ends as well as you think it does, taking a more funny edge than the other chapters. Background support character Error - many thanks to his douche-bag ways, wish he never changes. BTW i take requests on character pairing/kinks involving watersports - if you want it written, I'll try and write it.

 Oh how Sci wished the other had listened to him, he could make another drone; while it was disappointing it got stuck in a tree but he didn't want **this** to happen – Error watching in idle amusement as Red dangled upside down in the tree, clutching desperately on a branch.

‘Oh my god! Error do something!?’ Sci shouted at the inter-dimensional being, which was inspecting his yellow phalanges without a care in the world - summoning his blue strings.

‘Now, why would I do that?’ Error drawled out, doing a cat’s cradle with his blue strings.

‘Please Error – help him get down.’ Sci pleaded to the other, making Error roll his sockets.

‘Urgh – fine, I’ll help him get down…’ Error said, the tone in his voice shifted giving Sci a moments pause before the other, grinning manically - used his magic to pull down the branch and a screaming Red with it.

It happened so fast, that Sci was only able to soften the blow lightly by slowing the others decent – Red braced his arms out and a loud thump sounded out though the forest, thankfully Red was stunned or undoubtedly he would've been swearing up a storm.

Sci was left staring at the barely moving skeleton under the tree litter- a long drawn out groan of pain coming from the other lowly.

‘You’re welcome.’ Error grinned at the London bridge he created , Sci’s mouth twitching in a silent scream.

* * *

  ‘Look I’m fine.’ Red huffed, Sci was constantly fluffing the others pillows – two plastered arms sticking out awkwardly from his body with the supports. He landed on his arms, breaking both in the high fall.

‘No you’re not – this is my entire fault anyway.’ Sci sighed, miserably pulling the blankets up  to the others chest. Lest the other got a chill, but it still left the others arms poking out of the carefully constructed cocoon

‘Your fault? Error was the bastard who pulled me out of the tree , no, he pulled the branch out from under me!’, Red huffed, eager to teach the glitch a thing or two next time he saw the other.

‘It is my fault, it was my drone that got stuck in the tree, and actually thinking Error was going to help you…’ Sci could concede that involving the anti-void being was a mistake. Thinking about this logically and not clouded with panic made that fact painfully obvious now.

‘Yeah, well - that was a pretty dumb idea.’ Red agreed with that, freezing at the sight of the tears bubbling up at the corners of the others sockets – shifting in his seat at the throb of his magic, shifting to his pelvis. Red ignored the pang, remaining focused on the other.

‘I know … oh god, I’m such a dumb scientist!’ Sci wailed.

‘You’re not dumb…just scatterbrained?’ Red said honestly, flinching at the others sniffling.

Red looked slightly put off by the others open crying, but overcoming his unease and convincing himself that it wasn’t ‘killed or be killed in this universe - he leaned forward, it would’ve been a hugging motion; if he could move his arms so he didn’t feel like a kid who got picked to be a tree in the school play– Which Sci latched onto it but shifting instantly when the other let out a pained hiss.

The other skeleton then, unwittingly placing pressure on his increasing sensitivity of his pelvis – the others elbow rolling into the bone underneath the blankets; a light red flush came to Reds cheeks as he felt his magic stir.

‘Just shout if you need anything, I’m going to make us some soup.’ Sci smiled at the other - wiping away the tears and pulling further away. Red's pelvis tingling from the contact – among other things. Sci pulling away and left the other to their own devices as he went to prepare lunch.

* * *

 It honestly wasn’t half-bad, if Red was being honest to himself,  having someone at your beck and call  - and someone who knew how to properly plaster bones was a nice change too, but Red was sure as hell not going to tell the Boss that. Two broken bones were enough, thank you very much.

Boss had reacted badly upon finding out that his brother had broken both his arms in another universe – as he was under the impression that hurting Red was his responsibility alone… man, his little bro acts so cute when he tries to act all tough.

Berry also promised he would have words with Error next time he saw him, but Red was certain that the Blueberry was spending his time with the Boss instead; jumping at the opportunity to offer 'comfort' to his worried brother – Red didn’t mind, it just meant he could have a play-date with Stretch sometime…he had some mean handcuffs to break in when his arms were fully functional.

Anyway, the injury was too bad to transport with so for the next couple of weeks he is the welcome guest at Sci’s universe .

Red huffed; it was just a shame about being stuck on the couch. And he needed to take a piss – fuck. He could hold it, it’s not that big of a deal if he didn’t think about it. Red sighed, and pressed his skull into the pillows again as he watched the flushing lights of the TV.

Red stared at Mettaton’s show, not taking anything in – the robot was doing yoga and kung-fu cross which looked just as uncomfortable as he felt; the magic steadily increasing pressure in his pelvis. Shifting as the swirling magic began to form – the waste magic cradling in his pelvis and his red magic cock forming, nestling against the seam of his sweat pants. Red shifted again, so in case the blue eyed scientist walked in he wouldn’t notice the bulge – the blanket the other placed on him did a good job covering it up however but he was still self-conscious about it.

Red bit his tongue, the pain took his mind off the nudging magic – roiling against the ectoplasmic skin and pressing urgently at his urethra, burning at the base of his cock. Red ignored it and returned to his viewing of Mettaton’s show – much to his dismay – had shifted to cooking, and was pouring milk in a saucepan.

The sound of fluid hitting the porcelain of the casserole dish sounded obscenely loud, making his socket twitch and his  not plastered fingers spasm – if he wasn’t stuck in place, his fingers and hand would probably grasp himself like a child; a slave to their most basic bodily functions.

Red fought back the urge that his body was firing away – his will power was the only thing convincing his body that no, this is a couch – you cannot relieve yourself on it because you’re too embarrassed to ask for help to get to the bathroom, wait a second…

Red stared at his arms and back to his crotch, shit, he may need to get a hand…literally. Red flushed at the mere thought of asking the other to help him to the bathroom, to hold him while he – but it was either ask for help or piss himself on the couch of his host.

The choice was a no brainer.

Fuck Error, just fuck that glitching douche – he was going to handcuff the glitch and let Ink have a go at him…but, Error would probably enjoy that, that sick fuck. Maybe Fresh would be the better torture…?

 ‘Hey Sci…I need a hand with something.’ Red finally shouted out, pressing his legs together and flushing at the feel of a spot of hot wetness at the place of fabric that pressed against the slit of his cock – beginning to dribble freely now.

‘Well, the soup is in the pot – what can I help you with?’ Sci walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a towel. Sci frowned at the uncomfortable look lining the others face, walking over quickly to offer any assistance or more pillow fluffing.

Red took his time to find the words, fighting with his embarrassment, but it seemed his body made the decision for him – squirting a little in his pants made the words flow quickly.

‘Ineedhelpgoingtothetoilet!’ Red flushed, Sci stared blankly at the other - the light dusting of blue blooming on the others cheek bones was the only sign that it finally clicked at what the other was asking him.

‘Oh…’ Sci said flushing, ‘ I honestly didn’t think of that, I mean if I did – I could’ve grabbed a bedpan from the lab.’ Sci laughed embarrassed. Red stared a little dumbfounded, yeah; the other wasn’t dumb but most certainly a scatter brain.

Perhaps he would’ve been better with his brother?

Sci helped him off the couch, Red biting his tongue again and hunching a little to stop the urge to void himself all over the floor- Sci wrapping an arm around the others midsection; careful not to knock the arms or place any more pressure on the already threatening to burst magic. Sci waited till the other was certain of his control – and began to help the other to the stairs.

Now while the arms were the bones that suffered the most damage, Red’s left leg was pretty bruised – when the other helped him inside, Red had buckled in pain because of it. Both Sci and Red were weary of his legs weakness but Red more so as he knew if he buckled he wouldn’t be able to stop himself pissing.

Sci moved as quick as he could, stilling and going when the other said or grunted – and they started going up the stairs, but halfway up Red’s body decided to go against his commands, a coo against his mind as he squirted . A low moan escaped Red, tears and  sweat run down his skull as his crotch began to get darker and darker – the wetness slowly spreading from the size of a golf ball to the size of a tennis ball in a matter of seconds.

Oh god, Red felt like he might wail in embarrassment, as he struggled desperately to regain control – freezing when he felt his pants were slightly pulled away from his sensitive pelvis and hips; and a shaking skeleton hand zip down and grasp his weeping cock tightly – ceasing the flow for now, Red could feel the watery magic fill and heat his urethra but with nowhere to go.

Absolute silence descended upon the two skeletons, both flushing quite vividly in the stairwell – Red finally found his voice,

‘Sci?’ Red croaked out, red flushing because of embarrassment and to do with the sharp pang of pleasure and pain of being denied relief. Red could deal with having a pain kink - that stuff was good; but this was a little new to him – the boss or anyone else had never tried to edge him when he needed to go to the toilet before.

‘Yes Red.’ Sci huffed out, eye aflame and the blush vibrant.

‘You appear to have wrapped your hand around my…um…’ Red found himself stuttering, his anxieties going into over drive, confused at the dull throbbing pleasure that filled him.

‘Your penis, yes, I panicked.’ Sci muttered frowning, ‘I suppose that is a strange thing to do, now that I think about it.’ Sci did not let go however, if he did, they would be most certainly standing in a puddle in a few seconds.

‘You panicked…’ Red said, staring at the hand shoved down into the crotch of his loose sweatpants – trying to now convince his body that this wasn’t supposed to be sexual, just being helpful…his cock twitched and Red was certain that the other felt it in his grasp too.                                    

‘You looked distressed at the idea of relieving yourself in the stairwell – and this is the first thing that came to mind.’ Sci explained, looking as flustered as Red felt

‘…Sci please don’t tell anyone about this.’ Red mumbled out, succumbing to his bodies whims and allowing the other to take control – Red blinked away the hot tears of embarrassment and tried to ignore the drop of sweat running down the arch of his skull.

‘As long as you don’t tell Gaster about me holding your penis for far longer than any of us deems comfortable.’ Sci huffed out a short laugh.

‘Deal.’ Red nodded.

They continued up the stairs, breaths becoming laboured but not because of the steps – they continued awkwardly to the top; every step making it even more obvious for Red when there was someone else’s hand wrapped around his cock. Though, technically they have the same hands as they are the same but from different universes…but that fact is for another time and another place.

They finally reached the bathroom, Sci moving quickly – positioning the other in fount of the toilet, and Red never thought he would be so happy to see the porcelain bowl in his life.

Sci pulled the others pants down to reveal the others bare pelvis and hand circling around the large ruby red cock – the tip wet and dripping; with an reddish purple tint, the cloth brushed against the overheated cock causing Red to shiver.

Red tried to ignore the fact he was slightly hard in the others hand, Sci looked like he was too – looking at anything but the others impressive manhood. Sci cleared his throat looking out the bathroom window as he loosened his grip on the others cock.

Red choked back a moan when it took no coaxing for the watery, waste magic to gush out in a pleasurable rush – Red hissed though his sharp teeth, eye lights rolling to the back of his skull as the only sound that filled the bathroom was heavy breathing and water hitting porcelain.

Red though the haze of the pressure finally easing could faintly feel the burn of bright blue eyes staring at his twitching length as the watery magic arched out of slit and splashing into the toilet bowl – the ectoplasmic skin of the bladder being cradled in the others pelvis was slowly deflating and becoming more malleable again, less taut to the touch.

It was the next 5 minutes before Red dribbled to a stop – Sci shook the other off but stared with a flushed face at the others stiff cock.

‘Red – do you need a hand with anything else?’ Sci huffed out, lust making his face and eyes glow – looking eager to keep his hand around the interested cock; twitching in excitement in his grasp.

‘Oh fuck yes…’ Red moaned loudly, when the other securely wrapped an arm around his sagging body. Sci licked his teeth in response and returned his attentions to the ruby red cock, a drip or two of the waste magic lingered and dripped down the stiff rod jutting from the others pelvis – at the slit the pearl or bead of vibrant red pre-come made the swollen prick glisten and shine.

 Still gently holding the others cock did the other start to tug up and down – Red let out a sound which would be best described as a squeak at the oversensitive rubbing of his cock, Sci was quickly jerking the other off with lust clouding his own eyes and heat growing in his own soul and then…Red’s left leg gave out.

* * *

 And while Sci wasn’t looking forward to explaining why Red's knee had a  new crack in it to Red's brother –he had a good excuse now to keep the other upstairs with him, in his bed. Sci didn't mind being at the others beck and call - not at all.

* * *

 A/N  
well, hope you enjoyed it :) i couldn't help but make this have a bigger backstory than the other chapters because they are both dorks and someone requested some more Error lol he's such a prick, but he'll get another chapter. 


	9. Honeymustard (mpreg request)

Honeymustard time - contains mpreg...BECAUSE MAGIC! warning include getting aroused by watersports and problems with control when you have a little person growing inside you that decides while in the womb to be a riverdancer.

* * *

 Papyrus stared at his sharp toothed boyfriend fondly, the other laying down on the couch with a hand over the slightly bigger swell of his ectoplasm stomach; peeking out from underneath the dark grey t-shirt – stained with mustard and other things.

Papy walked closer to the other, the shifting of bags in his arms – leaning down and pressing a skeleton kiss against the sleeping skeletons slightly scarred skull. Papy, unable to hold back – moved down the others chest and to the swell of the others stomach, lifting up the edge of the grey t-shirt. In the ectoplasm slept a baby skeleton, curled tightly in a foetal position; placing a gentle kiss on the place where the small skull was resting – this made Red jump awake however and almost clock the other in his jaw.

‘God dammit, Stretch, you scared the crap out of me!’ Red huffed out, wincing as he shifted – moving to press a skeleton kiss to the others mouth as best he could; a heavy burden weighing him down.

‘I’m sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.’ Papy pressed again, shopping lay forgotten by the side

‘It’s okay – this baby bones was beginning to squirm anyway, doubt I would’ve got any more sleep…did you get the mustard?’ Red questioned the other, making Papy pick up the shopping again.

‘And the pickles, chocolate sauce, bananas and the anchovies…’ Papy smirked, pretending to shift though the brown paper shopping bag – Red punched the other in the arm, quite hard.

‘Oh hardy ha ha!’ Red drawled sarcastically, ‘Just because you knocked me up, doesn’t mean I’m going to crave weird shit.’

‘Hey, don’t knock the combination – it does wonders when you get the munchies.’ Papy pulled out a bottle of honey, with a smirk and began to drink.

‘Please don’t talk about getting the ‘munchies’ around the boss or the berry – I don’t want my brother or your brother for that matter dust themselves because of a heart attack before their niece is born…’

‘Niece?’ Papy dropped the shopping at the casual remark, looking wide eyed at his boyfriend – a few apples and oranges rolling out of the paper bag, under the couch to never be seen again.

‘Alphys let me know today.’ Red smiled gently at the other, ‘Daddy’s little princess.’

Papy straddled the other, without putting any weight on the other and began to kiss earnestly – Red was flushing deep red at the others approval. Red pressed kisses back just as desperately, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck.

‘I’m going to have a little girl…’ Papy’s smile got even wider, vibrating in excitement.

‘Yep, aren’t you glad we convinced Berry and Boss to paint the nursery in a neutral, calming colour?’

‘Well, the choice between black and deep navy blue…maybe not, as I want my kid to be able to sleep in that room without getting nightmares.’ Papy mumbled out on the others vertebrae, dragging his teeth against the others spine.

‘Understandable.’ Red said seriously, and then snorting in laughter – Papy followed after. But as the laughter dyed down; Red was left staring up the orange hoodie wearing skeleton, a flush dusting his cheeks.

‘I also asked your Undyne…if we could…you know.’ Red flicked his eyes to his crotch and back to Papy – it has been awhile since they’ve had proper sex, or even feel like it – with Red feeling he had a rock in his belly and Papy (for once in his life) taking his job seriously, so both were bone-tired.

It was Papy’s turn to blush, his embarrassment turning quickly into one of wanting. This dry patch was hard on both of them – but more so for Papy, his sex drive had only skyrocketed at the sight of his boyfriend with his swollen belly. If he wasn't worried about hurting the baby or Red for that matter - he would be on the other like a fly on honey.

‘She said just be gentle…’ Red huffed, leaning back into the sofa making him more comfortable

‘I’m always gentle- gentle as a fucking butterfly on a fucking flower.’ Papy growled out, sitting up on his knees and pulling his hoodie off while Red was busying himself with the others belt only. Red was looking forward to this, but the little miss sensing her bearers’ distraction from her - decided to kick and press against the sack of magic in his body; sending a painful need to relieve his self.

 Sans froze at the warning his body was sending him and began to tap the other impatiently. Making Papy freeze and turn to Red, who was getting increasingly darker in the face with sweat beginning to form -

‘Okay, a rain-check is in order.’ Red said embarrassed, pressing his legs together to still his bladder.

‘You want a rain-check?’ Papyrus repeated – in abject horror.

‘This little miss, is kicking me and I really need to go to toilet now.’ Red grumbled out-only to have Papy bite his tongue and press his hard member against the other.

‘Noooo…but you got me all excited…’ Papy moaned lowly, rutting slowly against the other – Red twitching and reprimanding his unborn child in his mind to stop making him need to go to the toilet at unfortunate times.

‘Yeah, well – if I get any more excited we’ll be seating in a mess.’ Red huffed, went to move off the sofa – pressed gently down by the others lankier body.

‘…I don’t mind that…’ Papyrus drawled out, orange blush glowing brightly – half unbuckled pants saw the tip of his cock poking out and saying hello.

‘Seriously? Geez – Stretch you are such a freak.’ Red flushed, the heat in his loins increased – the pang and urge to release was joined by the arousal of what the other was suggesting.

‘And you love me.’ Papy winked – swooping down to the others exposed neck, nibbling on the bone and licking the slight marks he left; the long orange tongue left a line of glowing slick on the ivory bones – orange drool stringing from the bone and from the tip of the taller skeletons tongue.

‘…Berry and the Boss sit on this couch though…’ Red reminded the other, but it seemed the other was that desperate. Letting out a low whine as he bit down of Red’s shoulder blade, though the grey shirt – a spot of wetness was left on the fabric where the other worried with his tongue.

‘Dry-cleaning – they’ll never know.’ Papy huffed out.

‘But I’ll know…’ Red whined lowly, Papy silencing any more whines with a skeleton kiss.

‘Let me take your mind off it then…’ Papy deepened the kiss, gently licking the others teeth.

‘That was fucking corny.’ Red panted out, eyes a heated red – pressing against the others face just as desperately. Papyrus pulled away, orange streaks of saliva was quickly licked away by Reds own thick, red tongue like it was sweet nectar from the gods.

In Reds lust addled mind, it very well could be.

‘Shut up, and let me rock your world.’ Papy hummed lowly, enjoying the sight of Red under him – he could even feel the heat rise up from the heaving body underneath him.

Papyrus quickly finished undoing his pants pushing it down to his knees bundling them down to his knees, his impressive orange shaft was glowing and jutting proudly from his pelvis –Red pressed his legs together as another sharp pain raked his bladder and beginning to burn in his pelvis. Red tried to look at anywhere other than Papy – who started to pull down his sweatpants – his own puffy little entrance was glistening under the taller skeletons scrutiny; Papy licked his teeth at the sight, leaning down to his cunt – the musky smell of magic was heavenly.

Papy gently began to press his tongue against the slit, pressing the lips apart with his malleable tongue – tasting the tang of magic; becoming drunk with it. He pressed deeper and deeper – his member twitching and weeping at the very taste he missed so earnestly.

‘Papy…’ Red moaned lowly, Papy grabbed the others legs – hooking them around his neck; forcing the tongue deeper. Red was left staring at the dark crimson shadow of the others tongue pressing into the ectoplasmic clenching entrance – tempting him to finally give into his bodies urges but he refused; the delightful burn of restraint but he could feel something defiant to his demands hotly squirting out and into the others awaiting mouth, Papy gulped down the others offerings – a little sad at how it stopped to a trickle but still he slurped and licked , trying to get more bitter magic.

Papy pulled away, tongue extended and dripping with pale red slickness – Sans trembled at the now constant feeling of wetness between his legs, his cunt dripping with a mix of gooey wetness from his blooming arousal, and his little accident.

‘Oh, fuck Papy! I’m sorry…’ Red stuttered out, biting his tongue with his sharp teeth – drooling a little and flushing so deeply; trying to hold back the roiling magic but freezing at the giddy expression on the others face – like he just enjoyed a damn good high or he just took a long swig of honey.

Red flushed and grumbled at the sight of the others, self-satisfied licking of his  mouth; looking like a cat whom just enjoyed a bowl of cream – Papy nuzzled into the protruding belly, smearing some of the red magic on the rounded stomach.

‘You are such a freak, stretch.’ Red said flushing deeper, groaning when the other opened his mouth and began to tease the belly with gentle nips and bites – not pulling so hard to hurt the other but sucking the ectoplasmic flesh till darker marks appeared on the magic.

‘But you love it.’ Papy mumbled into the belly, dragging his fingers down the still covered belly – then right down into the weeping, puffy, crease ; he pulled the others legs apart even more - gaping a little revealing a swollen ruby red clit. With the new position - Papy quickly buried his fingers inside, rubbing the swollen nub forcefully – Red arching in a strangled scream, oh fuck, that is really sensitive – it felt like every nerve ending was on fire, he could still feel the fingers inside him, massaging the nub till the sound of slickness filled the room; joining the pants and huffs in the room.

Papyrus briefly marvelled at how wet and hot the other was on his fingers – staring  a little awed at his incredible partner, Red was panting weakly in pleasure – his own hand being placed on the swell of his belly; wincing every so often as the baby bones shifted.

The long fingers twirled, and pinched though the drenching magic that began to leak freely now – he was so very wet, oh god he loved it! The lingering pain of his full bladder made it all so much more real and far more pleasurable – Red didn’t want it to end, but with a scream and arching his pelvis into the others pressing finger did he succumb to the burning orgasm.

Red lay limply on the sofa trying to recover from the intense feeling, his clit was overly sensitive and sent pangs of pain though his body, but really - the only thing that was registering in his mind was the question of why the cushion felt suddenly very wet.  Red righted himself, seeing that between his legs was a steady stream of hot watery magic; he was pissing himself without being able to force his body to stop.

 The waste magic puddled underneath him; the cushion absorbing most of the fluid but it seemed to reach its limit quite quickly. The magic was then dripping though the cushion and onto the floor – Papyrus was busy watching the other helplessly spill onto the sofa, a hand covered in slickness moved quickly up and down on his own pulsing cock – orange cum pearling at the slit, weeping in excitement at the sight – staring transfixed at the increasing puddle between his lovers’ legs

Red finally dripped to a stop, feeling utterly drained; sockets drooping slightly– the tip of the others penis pressed into his entrance but Red was utterly content to allow the other have their fill while he recovered. Papyrus began to thrust, thick member stretching the channel with every push. And yes, Papy was gentle, gentle like a fucking butterfly.

* * *

 

A/N

Hope you enjoyed, not sure if this is what the requester wanted – but I chose the  honeymustard  pairing…I don’t tend to write het pairings so mpreg it is…*buries self in burning hot coals* it's very cold...


	10. authors note :)

* * *

Upon a response from a comment, and letting me know of PJ creators wish for no nsfw work with PJ - I was directed to their FAQ in the comment and decided to delete what once was here :) i'm sorry


	11. Error/Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Contains a tickling someone till they wet themselves - and enjoying watching it :/ also bondage...and a sight foot fetish? (maybe). Thanks for all the comments and kudos :) ...10 chapters of water-sports porn with skeletons - this is the point where most sane people would question their lives...but I've never been sane. Hope you enjoy, finally got around writing a Error/Ink chapter.

 

* * *

Error grinned like a cat that caught a canary – there in his blue web, was an entangled Ink, furiously struggling against the binds and his brush out of reach and harmless on the ground.

‘Error – this isn’t funny!’ Ink snapped back at the other, Error trying to stop himself from laughing

‘No, you’re right…it’s downright hilarious!’  Error chortled, it was a funny circumstance really – Ink was attacked in a new timeline (Error hated it, some bizarre idea of the underground being released a lot earlier – That world Sans and Papyrus being the first generation on the surface) but it turned out that the inhabitants were not as friendly as the other hoped; the Sans and Papyrus of that timeline was a little…unstable it seemed. Long story short – Ink was pretty much flung back into the anti-void by force, during which Error was bored; constructing things out of strings only to find one of his latest creations had caught the colourful one, entangling the other stiffly.

‘Error – now that you’ve had a good laugh at my expense…can you please untangle me?’ Ink huffed, staring at his on and off again lover…enemies with benefits? Ink really didn’t know what to classify them as…but recently Error had become more touchy freely in their encounters.

Error wiped away a tear of mirth – he had his fun; going to help the other out – though freezing when he kicked something wooden. Looking down it was the others brush – picking it up with a smile, this was probably he has ever gotten to it; other than being hit with it.

‘Hey! Don’t touch that!’ Ink shouted, panic flashing in his multi coloured eyes.

‘Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist – just wanted to have a look at it.’ Error huffed out, stoking the smooth wood of the handle gently ; the faint hum of the others magic running though it – as though blood pumping though veins, most  magically summons are connected intimately with the bearers magic. If Errors strings were cut, he would feel it; if any of their Gaster blasters were destroyed there is a high chance that they would be knocked out cold – due to the amount of magic being severed.

Error returned to feeling the grooves on the wood in interest, this is a conduit of the artists magic – a point that he could control it better, if Error had decided to break the others brush then and there; it would hurt the other but not completely disable him. The glitch didn’t really see the point in that, and his decision didn’t have anything to do with the flush dusting the others face – watching his  black and yellow finger tipped hand gently stoke and explore the wood. Error decided to make the movements even more sexual and lewd – taking enjoyment out of the others tongue forming, peaking out of his gaping mouth; gulping down too much saliva.

‘…It will only recognise my magic; it won’t do anything with you holding it.’ Ink stuttered out, looking away from the glitch –and away from the almost lewd way the other was stroking it, Ink was certain the other was doing it on purpose.

Error ignored that comment, moving his attention to the metal rings pressed around the wood and its plume of glossy, brush bristles – for once not sodden in the others magic. He pushed his hand though the dry bristles, out of interest – tickling his palm slightly.

That is when he got an idea -an horrible, arousing idea.

Error pulled his hand out of the bristles, turning his attention back to his surprise guest – the uncomfortable smirk on his face made Ink shift in his binds some more in an last ditch effort to get away, but only entangling himself further; his legs forced apart and in an sitting position with his torso and arms held high from his body and held by blue strings that didn’t seem to end.

‘Error…?’ Ink began warily, as the other moved closer with secret intent.

‘C’mon, Inky – let’s have a little fun before I let you go.’ Error held the brush under his arm – walking towards the other, Ink frowned at that – jumping in alarm when the other began to quickly unlace his shoes, Error was holding the others foot still when the other tried to kick the other off frantically; Inks face a vivid blue now – becoming more flustered at the strange heat that entered Errors eyes,

‘Sorry Inky, got to punish you for ruining what I was building.’ Error grinned, successfully pulling off the others shoe and flinging it away – moving quickly to the over one, which as soon as it freed his twitching feet; throwing it to join the other one. Ink shivered, his feet flexing in its new freedom and toes curling nervously.

‘So, Inky…’ Error grinned, his magic stirring from what he had planned.

‘…’ Ink bit his tongue, and nervousness making him break out in a cold sweat.

‘How ticklish are you?’ Error hit the brush against his palm.

‘Error – please, for the love of stars... AHHHGGGH!’ Ink let out a loud shriek of agony…and choked back laughter, when Error gently dragged a finger on the arch of the others left foot – Ink bowed his body in the binds, trying to get away from the others attack –hiccuping laughter.

‘Well, that reaction answers that question.’ Error grinned wolfish, stilling his attack – looking to the brush under his arm, pulling it out and moving to brush the rough bristles against the arches of the artist’s feet. Ink was struggling to get away furiously, tears began to bubble at the corners of his sockets – biting his tongue to make sure no more embarrassing sounds escaped him.

Error was relentless in his tickling attack – watching the other try and bite back screams and laughter - it filled the glitch with a strange heat; he wanted to see the other break apart  - he really wanted the other to fall to pieces in his hands.

The brush was seized by a few of Errors strings – maintaining the gentle strokes, as if Error was trying to do a beautiful watercolour rather than tickling someone to the point of despair, Error watched the curling toes – his blue mass of tongues began to form and drool at the sight of the white, untouched bone of them.

‘Nonononononono….’ Ink sobbed out, chest hitching in forced laughter – a few more adventurous strings swayed towards him, pulling up the others shirt and tracing his ribs and the ridges of his spine. The touches were all feather light – but it still sent the painters magic sparking in an odd mix of pleasure and pain with every sensitive drag of string against his heated bones, and shooting straight to his pelvis. His magic was reacting embarrassingly to everything that was happening – he always had a sensitive frame, with more magic housing in his body and not stored in his brush. His brush had always been used as an extension of himself – but now the magic had no place to go…

With every shake of laughter  - a stinging heat began to build up, and the urge to piss himself was getting stronger , something to relieve the excess build up. Ink struggled more desperately under the assault – with a flush he tried to beg the other,

‘Error…please…I can’t take this…’

Error felt heat rise in his bones at the sight of the other, chest heaving and sweat forming because of the others exhaustion  and what he was going through – tears were dripping down his cheeks, and by the stars, Error could say for certain – he loved how the other looked.

‘I believe you can, Inky baby…’ Error hummed, the other flushed at the pet name – Ink decided to swallow his shame and begin to stutter out,

‘I’m going to…I’m going to piss myself’ Ink flushed deeply, trying to close his gaping legs to ease the feeling – it felt embarrassing to be in front of the other like this, and while both of them had shared intimate company before they didn’t let their encounters dissolve into such unfamiliar territory.

 ‘Heh, then I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you afterwards…’ Error smirked at the other – his cock half hard already at the others embarrassed confession, Ink was about to stutter out something only to have a wad of blue strings silence his complaints. Biting down on them – a muffled scream sounded throughout the void as Errors tongues added fuel to the fire, pressing between the quivering toes and licking between them.

Error was mindfully holding the others foot in place so he wouldn’t get kicked in the mouth as the others body tried to recoil from the stimuli – Error looked up to the other, grinning around his busy tongues; the seam of Inks pants was pressing against the urgent looking budge of the others half hard cock – his body was making the decision to form for him as the tickling continued much to Inks dismay.

The only holding back Ink was probably sheer will power, and the determination to not wet himself like a child in fount of the smirking glitch – Ink forced himself to crack open a socket, which was a bad idea – seeing the other move from one twitching foot and then to the other. Error had then, closed his mouth on the others big toe – and suckled on it.

Ink screamed at that feeling – three tongues pressed against the sensitive, smaller bone, the crawling feeling of strings underneath his femurs and stoking his neck finally proved to be the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Ink let out a whine, a spot of wetness began to grow where the tip of cock rested against the fabric – Error pulled away with a smirk, wiping away the drool that dripped down his chin and pooling away the thick strand of saliva that clung connected to his mouth and the artist’s curling big toe. He was eager to watch the show, and his own arousal was eagerly being palmed at the sight of the show the other was putting on.

Ink had finally stopped fighting back the heat that bubbled though his cock – the first squirts was the beginning of an unstoppable flood, as much as he wanted to stop - his body chose for him.

Ink moaned, face wet and hot with embarrassed tears and sticky saliva – freely drooling around the ball of string the other had shoved in his mouth.

The spot of wetness continued to grow, the slow burn of it escaping his body – the spot grew to cover his entire crotch and then down the inside of his pant legs, body twitching in the binds as he relieved himself, all the while he was tickled though it with the others strings not ceasing their attack – choking on saliva and pained laughter.

When his pants were fully soaked did a steady stream splash onto the ground between the hanging skeleton and the glitch, pooling onto the ground and around Error’s shoes – the glitch continued to work himself up, Error rubbed at his swollen blue prick though his pants, lazily, trying to keep this moment going for a bit longer - staring a little misty eyed at the strung up Ink.

Ink dribbled to a stop, and trembled in the binds – his glowing erection tenting the wetness of his ruined pants (he was going to have to borrow some of Error’s clothes after this escapade…and subtly sneak his clothes into Berry’s washing.). The ball of blue string was pulled out from the others dripping mouth, heaving breaths and dying laughter filled the air as everything stopped its assault. The paintbrush dropping to the ground, the dry bristles becoming wet with Inks slick

‘I’m sorry…’ Ink sobbed quietly to himself – the apology, an immediate reaction to the he couldn’t control - he was hanging limply in the binds – the glitch moved forward, wordlessly letting the strings disappear; catching the limp skeleton, cradling the other bridal style and pressing a skeleton kiss against the others face.

Making Ink flush for an entirely different reason, it was the first kiss that Error had initiated.

‘Hey, I said I’ll make it up to you… I think you’ve learned your lesson about ruining my stuff’ Error hummed against the others skull, hand moving down to the sodden pants – Ink gasped when the glitch rubbed at his erection, the sound of a zipper coming undone and the sight of his dick – pulsing with the colours of a rainbow – poking from the pants made Ink shiver.

‘Your pants are completely ruined…we must simply remove them.’ Ink continued idly, rearranging the other so Ink stood on dry ground – though a bit unsteadily. Error, perhaps too gleefully, pulled the others pants down around his ankles – a sopping wet lump of fabric, and pretty much tackled the other to the ground.

The world shifted sideways and Ink found himself on his back, legs spread as much as he could with the wet bondage around his ankles. Error pulled the pants off, flinging them into the air to be caught by a looped blue strand – zipping off to god knows where. And Error moved to cradle the slightly shorter skeleton - hot, and aroused cock pushing urgently on the others brightly coloured member.

Error was pressing his face against the others chest for a moment – the sentimental side of Ink thought the other was listening to the beat of his soul, feeling a hot flush of magic fill his body. Error moved his head to look at Ink – strange eyes ablaze with heated flame, he only then shuffled down Inks body, Ink stared at the other slightly confused but still very much aroused.

And Error moved lower

And even lower…

The wet sounds of the tongues exploring the weeping, erect cock was almost too much for Ink to handle.

‘Oh stars…Error…’ Ink could only moan and arch his back, could only pant desperately against the stagnant void air. Error continued to suckle at the others length – keeping his eyes on the others face,  the others rainbow cock still had the musky taste of the bitter magic from before – all the others sounds and tastes were shooting straight to his own weeping cock. As he continued, he allowed Ink to place a trembling hand on his blackened skull –   while the other hand was shoved in Ink’s own mouth, biting down on his fingers to stop the lewd sounds escaping the painter of timelines.

Error was true to his word, he made it up to Ink.

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

Berry stared at the sopping wet pile of laundry in the basket – clothes he did not place himself.

‘Why does this keep happening to me?’ Berry whined in despair – his worst nightmare coming true, with the laundry basket never emptying. He felt he was stuck in a continuous loop, of musky smelling clothes and mysterious stains.

A portal opened in the wall, and as Berry saw it flash open again; he was hit in the face with something that suspiciously looked like Reds shorts and shirt – badly stained with something orange and with honey-like consistency.  Papyrus chose that moment to walk in – saw what was covering his little brothers face, and then back out very slowly as the little guards whole frame was trembling in rage.

Everyone involved learnt their lesson, as the next day Berry asked Grillby to burn all the clothes he had been sent.

* * *

 A/N

i was laughing a lot at the end bit - I couldn't get the idea out of my head that all the other sans would send their dirty clothes to Blueberry. Like flatmates too lazy to do their own washing...


	12. Geno/Death

Warnings for this chapter :)

Sensory deprivation play: can’t see, can’t hear, can’t talk, can’t move…just feel and give into your body’s needs. Basically Geno letting go of his need of control, and handing the reigns to Death. Death is playing with Geno like he is a dead body; necrophilia…but they are both skeletons… idk if I can call it that because of that reason. I really had trouble with this one: /

* * *

 

Geno worked his teeth around the rubber ball gag wedged tightly in his mouth; the red scarf he usually adorned was wrapped around his sockets – though it had only blinded his one functioning eye. The thick fabric silenced and muffled the sounds around him, the lack of sight and hearing should’ve put him on edge but he strangely felt calm and relaxed – taking comfort for once he didn’t have to worry or be alert; his limbs were tired together carefully, not in a natural position but not uncomfortable, bound in a way that that someone would bind if they were preparing a corpse for its eternal rest in an wooden box.

Though rather than hard, unforgiving wood - he lay on what felt to be a large bed with soft sheets, cool against his heated bones – he could imagine the musk of incense burning; or perhaps the faint smell of lilies drifting though the room.

Gauze wrapped around his torso, wrapped around his femurs and tibia's – arms crossed across his chest, around his neck, pelvis and feet were tethered to the bed frame.

Geno felt like he was in a morgue, or perhaps it was Death's bed chambers -both, he would imagine would have the same feel. And he loved the utter silence that this place brought upon him – he would be content with this feeling for the rest of his pain filled life; Death standing by his bed side – to say his bit, in this strange wake like state of being; that Geno requested to be put in by the other.

Geno honestly felt like this was the most intense he’s felt in the company of the cloak wearing reaper, not even doing anything – though this is not what he had in mind at first when he was found on the ground, Death staring down at him in a unreadable expression…

* * *

 

_Geno was having one of those days…the days you want to curl up in a foetal position on the void floor – he held his head in his hands, staring at the ground; wishing for it to swallow him whole._

_So lost in his own pain numbing thoughts he did not notice or hear the click-clack of the others boots – the hooded figure stared down at Geno._

_‘Whoa, you look like death warmed over…’ Death laughed lowly._

_‘I can’t…’ Geno stuttered out, thoughts running a mile a minute – overwhelming the damaged monster._

_‘Can’t what?’ Death hummed, crouching down to the others pitiful form on the ground._

_‘How do I go on – knowing anything I do will not change anything, Papyrus…my papyrus is not ever coming back…I can’t stand it anymore –‘ Geno choked back a sob, Death patted the other on the head – it did little to comfort the other._

_‘Heh, you are sick to death about life? – tell me something new.’ Death grinned, but then falling to a grim expression at how despondent the other seemed._

_‘Not to have a care…to sleep forever, it seems nice.’ Geno continued grimly._

_‘It’s not, it’s kind of boring – well, how about I give you a taste of it?’ Death offered to the other._

_‘What?’ Geno asked; confusion etched on his face._

_‘Let me give you a taste of what’s it like –you know, not to think about anything; blessed nothingness…if that’s what you want to experience?’ Death offered again, offering the other his gloved hand to take._

_‘Yes…that’s what I want.’ Geno said, taking the offering at once._

* * *

 

Geno could feel the heat burn though his bones, the heated unseen gaze of the cloak wearing death bringer. Geno could feel his soul throb in want, but not entirely sure what he wanted – the other had stripped him down to his bones; the grim reaper did it in a way that reminded Geno of an mortician preparing a body for the great beyond.

The gentle wiping of bones and washing away of excess red marrow that never seemed to stop flowing; all that was left was the cold streaks of wet cloth - it all seemed oddly sensual to Geno and he could feel the beginning of an interesting and pleasurable burn starting at his tailbone – but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t see, and all those light touches made his magic hum.

It was glorious

The touching had stopped, the stained towel had left his body, perhaps if he could hear; the towel splashing into the red marrow stained water would’ve made him anxious – but Geno was sure he was alone again quickly after that,  he began gnawing at the obstruction in his mouth and drooling a little from the heat that remained from the others attentions; Geno felt himself flush – quite certain that his magic had decided to show its interest while the other was there, but Death did not tease him about it…or perhaps he did and he couldn’t hear the other.

The dull throbbing, he could imagine his blue magic forming into something he hadn’t felt comfortable enough to share with any monster – not since Papyrus…well, arousal was always a difficult thing for him to achieve – though sometimes forcing himself to indulge himself on the grimmest of days, the pleasurable buzz had made the world seem worthwhile for about ten minutes – shifting quickly back, but with slightly more shame and self –loathing.

Geno tried to concentrate on the softness of the binds – he briefly wondered if it was the same cloth as Death’s cloak, he recalled gripping the others cloak when the reaper teleported to their current destination. The sudden jump in timelines always stirred his magic uncomfortably – especially if he was siding with someone else; the jumps were only meant for one skeleton at a time but if you went two at a time – the passenger always felt like they were being squeezed through a tube, it always pressed and pulled at the magic inside him.

The pang of magic made itself known to the glitched monster; the need to void the built up magic broke him from the deathly silence that he was cocooned in but as the panic set in, it quickly disappeared.  Death promised to look after him – during this strange play he wished to experiment with, Death had been very accommodating and strangely serious in this; perhaps realising how difficult it would be for Geno to finally give the reigns over to someone else - to trust someone so intimately, to trust them not to harm him while he was tried down and defenceless.

Geno struggled with the amount of saliva in his mouth, soul jumping a little at the feel of hands returning to his restrained body – the feel of gloved hands dragging down his rib cage, getting to the very bottom of his ribs and then continuing the motion inside his rib cage; just as slowly - till a hand gently surrounded the pulsing magic of his core. Geno could only lay there and take it, feeling the thumb of the other press gently into the soft soul, digging into the softness of his very being; Geno felt ectoplasm drip inside his rib cage as the reaper toyed his soul till Geno felt ready to burst.

Another gloved hand traced down to his pelvis – straight down to the formed cock, wrapping a hand around the base gently; not stroking but rather pressing his cock to something. The hand had ceased it’s attentions to the dripping soul, ectoplasm drenched hand was coaxing Geno’s magical build up – rolling a hand against the ectoplasmic abdomen, within its confines was a bladder full of dull used magic , pressing gently against the swelling ectoplasmic sack.

Geno couldn’t stop the muffled moan at the motions of the others hand – the scent of lilies and incense hung close to his face for a fleeting moment, a hot breath danced on his visible bone. Geno couldn’t do anything but allow the other to breath on him, he truly felt like a monster on their deathbed…literally with death breathing down his neck.

The smell drifted away but the heat remained on his face and bubble in his pelvis till he finally gave up his control, biting down onto the gag – the old Geno would’ve been embarrassed at this, but with everything so peaceful and quite…did it really matter?

The other grasped his cock – it felt like the other was aiming it, tip of his member pressing against the ceramic rim of a bowl or a basin; the heat that had been building steadily had finally bubbled out – feeling the heat of watery magic begin to escape him in a steady stream but Geno could not hear or see the used magic hit or fill the basin. Death rubbed at the taut ectoplasmic skin of the formed bladder, helping the other void his bladder into the basin – Death was watching at his bound companion, the line of drool dripping down his chin and the blue glowing blush was one of the only signs that the other was still with this world.

Death wouldn’t deny that seeing the usually stressed or anxious being that is Geno deathly still sent pangs of arousal though his cold frame – the other looked good enough to be put into the ground, but the glitched monster was accepting of being stripped and bound like a corpse being prepared for a wake.

Death held and directed the other, till the dribbling ended – Reaper removed the filled bowl before he spilt it, moving his attention to the dripping cock, leaning down and taking it in his mouth – the only movement that the binds allowed the other was the slight twitch.

Geno felt sudden warmth surround his sensitive cock – tongue pressing urgently against the cock and dipping into the slit; bitter magic probably still clung to his blue cock. Death suckled down to the hilt, Geno’s heart dripped freely onto the sheets  -control slipping from his fingers even more with every suckle. Geno could only choke back on the excess saliva and press his tongue urgently against the rubber gag – muffled moaning was the only sound that escaped him, the reaper was pushing him quickly over the edge; he came in the others mouth.  Geno could feel the other not swallow the ectoplasm but rather allow the sticky magic to settle in the reapers mouth holding to Geno’s cock as it twitched a few more times before it slowly softened in its own heated magic.

Death swallowed around the cock and removed his mouth away from the other - Geno could feel hands move to his gagged mouth and undid it, the rubber ball was sticky with saliva and strings of the glowing spit clung to the bright red gag ball.

Geno could only pant helplessly, not thinking on trying to say anything – the press of something hard against his mouth was welcomed, he could feel the short reaper straddling his face and rock gently into his gaping mouth. Geno couldn’t close his maw properly after being stretched by the sex toy – but he didn’t mind, letting the other have his own fun with his pleasure numbed body. Slowly blacking out, but content in the knowledge that the other wouldn’t take him to the end just yet – he lost himself again to the sensations and the complete control he gave to the other

Perhaps all Geno needed was a little death?

* * *

 

A/N

Hm, not sure about this one… well- if you liked drop a comment or an kudos.


	13. Honeyberrymustard

Warnings: Voyeurism, somnophilia, wetting the bed (duh) Red drinks too much, gets in a fight with the Boss and has a sleepover at the swap brothers home

* * *

Red was promised that the Swap Bros would make it a fun night, a sleepover at the Swap universe with Berry – Red hoped that scaring the other with some horror films would allow him some peace and quiet, but Berry was resistant and rolling with the challenges. Surprisingly, the innocent little berry seemed to be fine with the films…taking a disturbing interest in a film where they bake humans into pies. Leaving open strange conversations on if humans would taste nice or could monsters be baked into pies.

Red banned the other from drinking any more sugary drink for the rest of the night – Berry pouted but let the night continue on. There was another reason why Red was having a sleepover with the Swap bro’s…he and the boss got into a fight, heh, that’s normal he supposed but this was up there with one of the worst.

 Sans was dragged home from the bar after drinking so much that if he had a liver he could’ve gotten alcohol poisoning. The boss was so mad when he got home, deranged and enraged at anything and everything – Red had walked into the carnage the other had wrought on their house. It was a bad idea to approach the other – the boss snapped, sending his drunken ass to the ground and straight to bed…but Red honestly couldn’t recall how he got to the Swaps universe.

The black and white human woman screamed in horror on the TV as a gelatinous blob dissolved her boyfriend right before her - Red just hugged his legs to his chest – feeling as though he had seen this movie before but with his own brother, lounging in pyjamas too colourful for his liking but it wasn’t like he could go back to Underfell with the boss acting like he has. He could deal with wearing Berry’s  old pair of PJ’s – it was a bit snug on his slightly taller and wider frame, the only reason they would have such physical differences would be the different outputs of magic or what they used.

Berry was wearing a similar set, sitting curled up in a quilt cocoon on an old blow up mattress Papy had blown up for them – Red was laying as far away as possible from the other as Stretch was on the couch –snoozing lightly, long legs draping over the arm rest. Just wearing a pair of sleeping boxers – causing a red flush to embarrassingly appear when the other had walked down the stairs, ivory bones were unblemished unlike the Boss’s but the other slouched when he walked.

Red felt his eyes draw to how the sleeping boxers sagged and dipped on his hip bones showing off more of the unblemished bone and spine going into his tail bone. Stretch winked at Red, noticing the stare of the smaller skeleton – stepping over the smaller skeletons on the blow up bed; Berry was bouncing with excitement, he successfully convinced his elder brother to join them for the sleepover.

Red held his doona close to his face to hide the flush, only steadily increasing as the taller skeleton behind him steadied and grew heavier – losing himself to the lull of sleep, Red grabbed his collar; tugging at the scarlet, aged leather. He remembered when the boss gave him this collar – it was his last birthday, the Boss threw it at him saying something about one of the dog guards had been dusted by another monster. But Red treasured it though – it was a gift from the boss.

Red laughed to himself, look how pathetic he is – kicked out for the night and basically having thoughts about another Papyrus right after – perhaps he deserved to be punished, maybe that’s why the boss was mad.

Red sighed – feeling his happy counterpart slump onto the bed, tiredness and coming down from his sugar high finally brought the other to the edge of sleep; joining his brother into the realm of dreams. Red muted the movie and lay down on the bed as well – trying to get comfortable as well, he could even imagine that it was his own house he was laying on the living room in.

* * *

 

Red jolted awake – white static was on the TV screen, feeling impossibly warm and a pang of fullness in his pelvis. Red looked down at Berry, the slightly smaller skeleton was clutching him tightly like he was a big teddy bear. Red struggled in the others hold but the other only nuzzled deeper in his chest – the wetness of the others saliva was dribbling onto his shirt from his slightly agape mouth; Red didn’t want to hurt the other but he needed to go, Red huffed and gently tried to shake the other awake.

‘Hey Berry…’ Red tried to shake the other – freezing at the drawn out low moan of something that sounded so odd coming out of the others mouth,

‘Mm…Papy…’ Berry nestled his skull under his doppelgangers chin – Red flushed when the other drew his leg over Red, further ensnaring him but then adding another problem to the mix; the other began to hump against Reds prone body.

‘Well, this is an interesting dream…’ Stretch pulled himself up from the couch – the low moan seemed to have jolted the other awake, blinking blearily at the two smaller skeletons below the sofa.

‘Stretch, I need you to wake up Berry!’ Red whispered desperately.

‘No can do Red, once he’s like that he is gone from the world till morning – and, well, it’s just best if you just let him…finish.’ Stretch cracked his neck – working out the kinks in his neck, from sleeping on the old lumpy couch.

‘What you want me to lay here and be humped by your brother?!’ Red demanded with a flush, Berry’s ectoplasm had already formed and creating a small wet mark against the others pants.

‘There is no other way.’ Stretch shrugged, barely able to contain his lewd smirk. Red shifted under the gaze that he had seen less and less from his own Boss – the sharp toothed skeleton missed that look.

‘You sound like you speak from experience…’ Red said flushing brightly, Berry and Stretch must have a similar relationship – but perhaps, a healthier one. Red tried not to be jealous, but recent events had made it a little harder.

‘Heh, let’s just say I give my bro a lot to dream about…can’t you let him have his fun?’ Papyrus laughed a little, sitting up straighter and spreading his legs apart – the sleep boxers stretched over his crotch, an orange glow was seen though the thin fabric. Red could feel himself break into a sweat, his own pelvis was shining too by now, but not so much because of pleasure but rather his waste magic has accumulated enough to be seen. Papyrus noticed the others situation but turning to the sleeping skeleton, humping desperately against the others femur.

‘He’s so cute like this…’ Stretch sighed; a light orange blush dusted his cheekbones.

‘Stretch – I’m serious, get him off me…’ Red huffed at the other skeleton.

‘Not until he gets off – he has quite a death grip.’ Stretch laughed lightly.

Red let out a low whine, his own magic swirling unbearably inside – forming an ectoplasmic skin around the magic, being nestled in his pelvis like a bladder; the waste magic roiling against the thin skin desperately.

Stretch’s own orange tongue had formed, salivating at the sight of the smaller skeletons – the orange glow in his pant crotch grew a little brighter. Red only grew hotter, eye darting between the gently moaning Berry and the heated gaze of the taller skeleton who began to gently rub his clothed cock.

‘I need to go to the toilet…’ Red whined lowly, begging the elder skeleton to have mercy on him. His skull matched the nickname the others gave him by now, he felt like he was overheating or like that time he was in heat in Chillby’s bar – Wait, Red wondered briefly – was that why the boss was angry at him? It was all a blur – he drank so much.

‘Oh?’ Stretch hummed – palming the patch of orange that seemed to glow brighter, ‘You gotta hold it I guess, till Berry finishes.’

‘You can’t be serious…’ Red tried to struggle out of the others hold, but he was just pulled tighter and the sleeping blueberry began to sleepily suckle on Red’s sensitive vertebrae.

‘Deadly serious, I mean you could help him…’ Stretch suggested, eyes lighting up in interest – liking that idea immensely, since he would have a grand view of it all.

‘You are really enjoying this aren’t you?’ Red huffed, shivering when the strange fullness just seemed to edge into a strange pleasure at the burn of magic wanting to escape.

‘Well, I’m not going to be able to get to sleep again – heh, those noises really rattle my bones.’ Stretch shrugged, Red’s face turned a deeper colour in embarrassment. This was probably a reason why the Boss was so angry with him, he always found his self in these strange, out of place, sexual situations…but unlike Chillby; it was alt versions of himself and the boss – Red couldn’t help the flame of arousal that seemed to ignite whenever he was around another version of his brother…mostly it was Stretch that caused his soul to pulse with the same desire he felt for his Boss.

But like hell the boss could get huffy at him being attracted to the other monster as well, the captain of the royal guard had plenty of fantasy’s involving Blueberry, Mettaton and his self sometimes.

Berry moaned and shivered against Red – panting as some lewd fantasy played out in his mind; Red didn’t ever think that the blueberry was capable of something as naughty as a wet –dream while sharing the bed for a sleepover. Red gulped a little, staring at Berry and back to Stretch – the taller skeleton gestured to him.

‘Hey, there is a quick way out of this.’ Stretch began, gesturing to his brothers glowing crotch of his pants.

‘Hm…’ Red moaned, his trembling hand pushed down into Berry’s pants – succumbing to the others suggestion if it allowed him freedom quicker. Face shifting into a darker colour when he wrapped his hand around a hardness beginning to jut out of the others clothed pelvis, allowing Berry to thrust into the supplied, ridged, bony channel.

Berry moaned at the added friction – Red stared flushed at the others face, finally realising what his face looked like when masturbating…probably why the Boss forced the other to look at him when he ploughed into him when he was in a generous mood, fuck, he looked sexy as fuck.

True to Stretch’s word, the blueberry didn’t take very long to reach his peak – whispered mantras of his brother’s name…only to sigh blissfully at the end, arching against the other in his sleep – squeezing his femur uncomfortably against the bloated bladder, Red could feel the magic rush and be misplaced inside him; biting his tongue and using every ounce of willpower to give the other an rude awakening to a very wet mattress.

‘Fell….’ Berry moaned as he trembled against the pinned skeleton and gooey ectoplasm coating Reds clenching hand – hold got that tiny bit tighter at the sound of the Boss’s nickname. Holy crap, was Berry dreaming about his bro and Stretch going down on him?

Stretch paused at his own idle presses against his own orange member – sometime before he had pushed his hand down into his boxers, obviously not expecting his edgy doppelgangers nickname to escape his smaller brothers’ mouth in a dream.

‘Heh…well, not what was I expected.’ Stretch laughed, though eyes not alight. Dark and thoughtful expression on the taller skeletons face, ‘…You should be able to get away from him now.’

Red retrieved his hand, wiping it against the others sleeping bag – Berry’s arms and leg became limp and was able to be pushed off – the other returned to a peaceful and still sleep with an small smile on his face, Red going roll off the mattress onto the floor – or he tried to, feeling a mass of Stretch teleporting behind sharp toothed skeleton. Red could only hold himself – bringing his knees as close as he could, to help him hold back the heavy flood -his magic forming a cock which pressed against the slightly too small PJ’s,  half hard from the fullness of his bladder and the arousal that had warmed his frame from under the others heated gaze and now grasp. Pressed between the very aroused Stretch and the recently satisfied Berry, who could very well sleep though the entire thing now.

‘Tch, but I suppose it’s only fair though.’ Stretch still looked a little surprised at that, but tried to cover it up.

Red winced – he couldn’t move, let alone teleport now without wetting himself; feeling quite like a fool, or a child now as he pressed a hand between his tightly clenched legs.

‘What do you mean, only fair?’ Red panted out, holding himself embarrassingly similar to a baby bones waiting for the toilet.

‘Well – I’ve had a few dreams about you and Berry going at it…I guess realising that Berry had the similar thoughts as me about you guys, has opened a new opportunity I didn’t count on’ Stretch hummed, pleased.

Red struggled to pull away – perhaps if he could get away, he would be able to run to the toilet - only to be grabbed by Stretch and pelvis pulled into the taller skeletons crotch; rubbing his still very interested orange cock– Red tensed and flushed when a few drops of watery magic escape his member, a patch of wetness appearing quickly where his cock was pressed against.

‘Stretch…’ Red moaned, the others hand pushing down to his cock past the too tight elastic of the PJ pants – rubbing the wet length of crimson magic, pressing roughly against the slit every so often. Red was panting in a mix of arousal and pain of holding it in – it hurt to fight against his body’s urges. Red was staring at the peacefully sleeping face of Berry, biting his tongue desperately at how erotic this seemed to him.

‘Do you dream about others too…do you dream of me and your brother taking you?’ Stretch asked gently, nuzzling against the other – ignoring Reds uncomfortable squirming, rolling his own hips against the others pelvis.

‘Probably the same amount as Berry does…’ Red huffed, feeling his eyes go cross eyed a little at the burn that filled his body, ‘S..Stretch – please I need to go to the bathroom.’

‘Hm…you know what I’ve dreamed about you doing to my bro?’ Stretch grunted, grinding his hot length against the others pelvis – pressing against the others clothed tailbone.

‘Stretch…’ Red moaned, the hand in his pants pressing and prodding against his full bladder.

‘Treating him to a shower…isn’t that a hot kink?’ Stretch said, biting the others neck – grinning around his mouthful, feeling the body in his lap jump sharply at that

Red immediately went a vibrant colour – his body finally wore down his will power enough for his cock to twitch and watery magic flow freely into his borrowed sleeping pants, soaking though and running between his legs and onto Stretch who let out a low moan. Red covered his burning face with his hands, the heat of the wetness slowly expanded over the entirety of his pant crotch – pooling onto the bed, shamefully.

Red choked back a pleasured moan; his bladder was quickly emptying itself with no way to stop what has already been started  - Stretch was busy massaging all the magic out, rather than gushing out it was becoming a steady stream that Red noticed was going onto Berry’s side of the mattress… and he was awake.

‘Stretch…’ Red began to get the others attention – but he didn’t hear him, the taller skeleton pulled down the wet pants and began to finger him roughly, his speech shifting to breathily moans; Berry sat up on the mattress and watched in interest.

Red could feel the need in his pelvis lessen, drops of waste magic running down his proudly erect cock – Berry looked at them like they were glittering rubies, the other grinned at him and  turned around so his feet were off the blow up bed– laying in the others mess , his own cock was erect and showing interest in this turn of events; it nudged at Reds slightly gaping mouth though his pants.

Berry summoned his tongue and pressed it against his crimson cock urgently, lapping away the bitter magic with practised ease – the cock of Stretch lining up to his summoned entrance and…

* * *

 

Red snapped awake, mattress wet with piss and cum – not surrounded by his fantasy figures and a happier timeline but now rather empty bottles and ripped books, his erection was jutting out of his boxer pants proudly  though. Groaning a little – rubbing his face realising what had happened; Red rolled over on his belly he began to rut into the wet spot on the bed, it didn’t take too long to reach another sticky orgasm – the gel like fluid sprayed out freely underneath him.

There was a surprisingly gentle knock on his door, followed by a strangely timid and sorrow filled voice,

‘Sans, can I come in?’ Boss gently asked though the door.

Red buried his skull in the pillow, the pillow muffling and soaking up his loud sobbing – the wetness of the tears just reminding him of the wetness everywhere else. He felt just like a fucking  baby bones, he is never going to drink ever again...no matter how hard life got.

‘No.’ No way in hell he wanted to explain what happened, the Boss will never find out as long as he lived that he was so drunk that he pissed himself while sleeping, which then turned into a vivid wet dream about doubles of himself and his brother. Fuck, he was so pathetic.

‘…Very well.’ Papyrus said - to Red’s surprise and continuing on – ‘I have left you a plate of spaghetti by your door, in case you get hungry.’

The others boots quickly walked down the hall, Red pulled himself off the bed and walked to the door – opening it a crack, he saw that the tomato coated pasta was arranged to make up two words;

‘I’M SORRY.’

Sans sniffled loudly, a trembling smile on his face as he pulled it into his room – closing his door with a soft click.

* * *

 

 A/N

Wet dream inception *BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR* I don’t know how to write that sound :/ well, hope you liked – if so leave a comment/kudos. I may stop this at chap 15 – say it’s complete and then perhaps if I can think of anymore or write some more undertale watersports sin it will be added. I swear to whatever god you believe in that I will do a gaster/papyrus/sans chapter next. If I don’t send me a virtual boot to the head.

 

 

 

 


	14. Sans/Papyrus/Gaster

 Papyrus/Gaster/Sans

Warnings: will contain nappies, daddy kink, panties and frilly dresses. 

* * *

 

‘Hm, they grow up so fast…’ The taller skeleton with a cracked face cooed at two slighter built ones – wearing a lacy little get up that the royal scientist wasn’t expecting them to fall asleep in; both in their playtime clothes. Gaster flicked his eyes down to the little spots of blue and orange staining his bed sheets – Papyrus’s puffy bloomers were badly stained with his and his brothers pleasure and possibly a little accident from earlier, Sans’s own panties were missing – revealing his pale, ivory bones and tail bone under the frilly blue skirt; both streaked with blue and orange ectoplasm. The colours of their delicious, young magic.

Big blue eyes blinked awake, turning to the royal scientist with a small smile;

‘Daddy…welcome home.’ Sans said coyly. Dropping into character seamlessly, Gaster smiled back in his own characters grin - warm and fatherly.

‘Daddy’s home..?’ Papyrus rubbed his eyes sleepily.

‘Yes, I’m sorry my dears – was busy in the lab…but it seems that you two made a mess of yourselves.’ Gaster explained, taking a step closer to two of his most precious things in the Underground. Gaster froze at the taller skeletons embarrassed flush, which was shifting – trying desperately to hide the wet stain on his lacy bloomers.

‘I’m sorry daddy…’ Papyrus began, tears began to bubble at the corners of his sockets – Gaster’s look softened even more, sitting on the end of the bed and reaching out to the other; wiping away the streaks of faintly glowing tears.

‘Papyrus, it’s not your fault…undoubtedly it was the mischievousness of your brother that made you make a mess.’ Gaster huffed, giving the elder skeleton a cross look – though it wouldn’t ease the pleased grin that graced the shorter skeletons skeleton.

‘I couldn’t resist…’ Sans sighed, a light blue dusting appeared on the shorter skeletons cheek bones – pushing up on his knees with no care of the release dribbling down his leg nor how his tail bone was barely covered by the skimpy dress. Sans towards Gaster, reaching out to undo the tie he helped the other do up in the morning in slow, practised ease – never before has Gaster ever thought of the satin ties he wore as sensual but with how the other gently tugged the knots free with one or two finger bones, he sensed his perception changing.

‘Perhaps Sans needs a few more lessons in control – perhaps that will be what he concentrate on tonight…’ Gaster pulled away reluctantly grabbing the other dainty wrists and giving the smaller skeleton a harsh look, Sans didn’t seem to mind the doctor grabbing him – quite the opposite if the half-mast sockets and vivid blue blush.

‘Ah – I didn’t mind it…it felt kind of nice but, I made such a mess with the clothes you gave me.’ Papyrus immediately rushed to his brothers’ aid – knowing full well that the doctors’ words were all part of the game but he supposed it was instinct to defend the shorter skeleton.

Gaster stroked the others sweet face, wiping away the wet tears – the younger skeleton in the frilly orange dress still looked concerned for his brother, no matter what the other made him do.

‘Hm…that may be the case but because of Sans, we may have to put you in nappies again.’ Gaster gently patted the others head, reaching into a box he kept by the side of the bed – filled with various toys of different girths and lengths; also a wad of folded nappies that Gaster kept just in case depending on his lovers mood.

 To be honest Gaster was surprised at first at Papyrus’s…interest in his elder brothers’ relationship with him, it was a pleasant surprise. Papyrus was as eager as a bed mate as Sans was, both accepting and enjoying the elder’s kinks though without some bumps in the road – Gaster strives to be a loving, patient partner to them; trying to allow them freedom to say no to any of his requests without any fear of a emotional fallout between them.

All those months ago when the wannabe guard walked on Sans and Gaster in a...very compromising position; they assumed the other would demand them to call it off but rather requesting to watch. Papyrus was at first anxious about the type of games Gaster wished to introduce him too, desperation play was a hurdle for the younger when they first started; fighting it at first but still very curious about the whole thing – but after a while the younger embraced the feeling of the soft fabric rubbing against his pelvis, how when wet it enhanced his pleasure of what the doctor and his brother decided how to play.

Gaster pulled out two nappies – frowning at the erect blue cock of Sans, his member pushing up his short blue dress.

‘I don’t mind…’ Papyrus flushed, he didn’t mind – but it still made him upset that he made a mess of the new bloomers the doctor had given him. Gaster gently eased the wet bloomers down the taller out of the two skeletons legs, pelvic smeared with the remnants of the others accident – the doctor pulled the smaller skeleton roughly , pushing Papyrus’s legs roughly with a pair of magic hands; Papyrus covered his face with his hands  in embarrassment at being put on display like this but was comforted with the knowledge the other wouldn’t hurt him.

Sans sat on his knees, looking at Papyrus hungrily - his blue cock tenting the frilly, lacy dress proudly. Sans stared at Papyrus’s own ectoplasmic member and the glow of the swirling orange magic straining against the ectoplasmic skin.

‘You were able to hold it?’ Gaster pressed one of his hands gently on the curve of magic, ignoring the orange member that was perking up in interest.

‘Yes…for the most part.’ Papyrus flushed, staring at his stained pants around his ankles

‘Did you over do it on the milkshakes again?’ Gaster cooed at the wannabe royal guard.

‘I would’ve been fine… but Sans began to tickle me!’ Papyrus huffed, getting over his embarrassment but with crossed arms and a furious look directed at his short brother – Papyrus bit back a whine when the long fingers of the doctor began to knead the ectoplasm, legs pulled further apart; in an lewd display. Papyrus could only pant breathlessly and flush deeply – a few stray drops of magic began to leak out of his member and on the already stained bedsheets.

‘Oh dear, it seems Sans has really has left you in a frazzle – your brother should make it up to you, after all, he should have remembered to at least clean you up.’ Gaster smiled, pulling Sans towards him – Sans pouted at the rough handling but allowed himself to be pushed down to the level of the  orange weeping cock, Gaster  gripped the others femurs; enjoying the glorious view of Sans with his head between Papyrus legs and Sans own pelvis completely uncovered  before him.

Sans began to lick the others long cock, throbbing orange and weeping leaving a strange magical tang on his blue tongue – remnants of his own mischievousness playing with his brother before the doctor made his way home; the royal scientist had a meeting with the king which he didn’t need Sans to attend, giving the younger skeleton a head start on Papyrus.

* * *

 

_Sans really couldn’t help it, he had helped his younger skeleton in the outfit that Papyrus wanted to wear it as soon as the doctor gifted it to him this morning but all of them needed to get ready for work – Gaster’s tastes dress up was the same as his own._

_Sans helped the other get changed, but couldn’t resist digging his fingers in every sensitive point in the others skeletal frame – Papyrus was shaking with laughter, trying to get away from those digging phalanges but the other was straddling the other; effectively pinning the other on the bed under him. Papyrus was brought to mirth filled tears, the magic streaming down his cheekbones – laughing so much that the ever building pressure of magic nestled in his pelvis; pranged painfully and began to burn hotly as his cock twitched in the frilly undergarments. Papyrus was brought to a standstill when he could feel the crotch of bloomers become damp under the unsought – Papyrus’s stopped himself in a panic; flushed with desire and embarrassment as Sans just pushed his own pelvis against the wet spot in uncontrollable delight. Sans never could resist Papyrus…_

* * *

 

Papyrus panted, staring half-mast at the doctor who was holding his brother in place securely  -looking very content at the sight befalling him, his sockets glowing in excited purple magic as Papyrus’s elder brother began to lick at the member like a lollipop – the mess from before  was cleaned slowly and with intent, the cock was dribbling  still. Papyrus was trying to hold back desperately from wetting himself again, the urge was just as strong as before; tempting him to let go with each lewd stripe of tongue against hot ectoplasm – tempting him to finally give in and give something to wash Sans’s pun filled mouth out for once.

Papyrus panted at the thought, imagining the sweet surrender – his brothers mouth filled with watery magic, the dribbling from the others smiling mouth; Papyrus’s sockets aflame with orange – staring straight into the doctors own face, smug, pleasured expression just visible above the ruffled blue frills. Gaster knew exactly what lewd thoughts were running though Papyrus's skull.

 The doctor was staring so very intently, Papyrus knew he must have looked so lewd to the doctor but he couldn’t look away – in fear of being consumed with this burning pleasure, a beast waiting to pounce at the first moment of weakness. Papyrus knew he would enjoy being consumed fully by the other if that is what the good doctor wished.

Sans’s blue tongue stroked the underside of the long orange member, dragging against a pulsing vein of magic  – listening carefully to the huffing and puffing of his brother, Sans’s lowered sockets widened when he felt something very wet and tongue like press against the ridge of his own pelvis and tail bone. Sans gasped at the feeling, being shifted so more of his brothers member slid further down into his mouth – Papyrus’s sockets widening, cheekbones a vibrant orange as he was witness to the doctors tongue pushing against his brothers magic – not keeping his eyes on what he was doing but rather the sprawled skeleton under Sans, smirking open mouthed and that long tongue doing wicked things to the shorter skeleton judging by how sloppily the other was suckling on him now; Papyrus could feel the drool and the pre-come dribble from his erect cock, with all the attention Sans was giving it – the ectoplasmic member stood to attention.  Papyrus felt he was too hard now to wet himself…but if Sans and Gaster kept going the way they were, that wouldn’t be the case soon.

 Sans pulled away with a short cry – drool and the few drips of orange joined the blue, between the shorter skeletons legs was a spray of blue come; causing Gaster to pull away from his own exploration and tut disappointed at the little skeleton.

‘Sans, you do need a few more lessons in control.’ Gaster huffed, pulling the other allow – making Papyrus to cry out at the wet, heat of the others mouth being removed, twitching in the magical binds the elder skeleton placed him in.

‘That was rude to come without permission Sans, perhaps you need to have a timeout.’ Gaster grinned, pulling Sans off the bed – who was squirming trying to get out of the others hold, all part of the game.

In the corner of the room, facing the bed was a small chair – so short that even if Sans sat in it, it would bring his knees the same height of his shoulders;  legs forced apart by a lip of plastic, pressing against his sensitive, gooey pelvis and between his femurs.  It would display Sans so lewdly for Papyrus and Gaster, Papyrus stared at his smaller brother who pouted – similar to a child who was forced to seat out of the game because of cheating. It wouldn’t stop Sans from getting off, just made it more difficult and more entertaining to watch; as the other would only be able to rut against the chair as the use of his hands was forbidden as long as he was in Timeout.

Gaster turned his attention back to Papyrus, who gulped at the look the other gave him – the doctor pulled open one of the nappies open;  magic hands lifting the others back so he could slip the back panel under the skeleton.

‘Poor little baby…does it hurt?’ Gaster cooed, hand rubbing the others skull – dripping in cold sweat.

Papyrus was surely feeling the fullness still, twinging painfully against the skin of the bladder – shimmering, full of orange waste magic. It was made worse by Papyrus forcing himself to stop himself earlier – Papyrus nodded embarrassed, but soul filling up with excited apprehension.

‘My boy, tell Doctor Gaster where it hurts?’ Gaster grinned at the younger skeleton under him; his own excitement was tenting his black trousers - Papyrus had a demure expression and biting down on his formed tongue, pointing to his saluting cock and aching bladder.

‘Daddy, it hurts so bad…make it go away’ Papyrus cried out, arching against the larger pinning skeleton desperately for the other to do something to ease his discomfort – the sounds of Sans’s own pants and desperate grinding of bone against smooth plastic seemed so far away to the wannabe royal guard.

‘Let finish what your brother started then…’Gaster smirked, before moving his body lower down the younger skeletons body, the poor over stimulated skeleton stood no chance against the highly experienced, long, purple tongue slurping and sucking at his quivering magic – Papyrus could feel how the back of the nappy pressed gently against him as he rocked into the doctors accepting mouth – Papyrus arched suddenly, pleasure crashing and prickling throughout his frame as he came with a startled cry; Sans letting a low whine of desperation at the sound of his brother being wreaked with plea sure.

Gaster pulled his mouth away, allowing the ribbons of come decorate the moaning skeleton – twitching in the aftermath, Gaster grabbed a tissue from the box they always kept on the bedside table and wiped away the slick from his dripping, grinning maw. Gaster  pulled himself up and pressed a gentle kiss against Papyrus skull, and doing up the nappy to cover up the others softening member – Gaster smiled gently at the skeleton with orange, glowing magic, still trying to control the ever pressing desperation arching though his bones turning his attention to Sans who was trying desperately to get off again. Gaster felt some pity for the skeleton, gesturing for the other to stand up – Sans did, very shakily through.

‘I think you’ve learnt your lesson.’ Gaster pulled the other on the bed, Sans returned to straddling his younger brother – putting even more pressure on the straining bladder under him, Gaster undid his trousers with slow ease; not letting on how hard he was, was getting borderline painful. Gaster stroked his throbbing, purple cock in time of Sans was rocking against Papyrus’s desperation – Papyrus was drooling, eye lights rolling back into his skull with two fingers being absently sucked on and chewing like a baby with a pacifier.

Sans trembled and panted above his brother, the crinkling of the nappy was edging him on even more – using his hands to hold up the blue frills out of the way, bunching it by his hips. A low moan escaped Papyrus around his fingers, finally giving up the pretence of  any control – Papyrus could feel the burn of watery magic begin to escape him; the nappy became very obviously wet where his cock was pressed against the absorbent fabric.

Sans moaned at the blossoming warmth forming under him, Papyrus was unable to stop the flow now – only to be pinned under the other and feel the wetness cushioning against his cock and pelvis; the nappy was steadily becoming very full and sodden. Papyrus moaned desperately with every press and harsh rocking from his brother – sockets flashing vividly as the feel of the nappy hanging low and heavy now, he was still streaming hot magic in the already full nappy; Papyrus was fearing that it would no longer be able to contain the rest as he was only half finished. Sans suddenly pressed a palm against the still glowing, bulging orange magic – he kneaded the others bladder like a baker to risen dough, causing Papyrus to arch in an odd mix of pleasure and pain.

Papyrus sobbed a little, feeling the hot magic escape in a trickle down his femurs - the bottom of the nappies sides continued to leak and making a steadily growing wet spot on the sheets. Papyrus covered his face in embarrassment, only to have them taken away by Sans – grabbing the others wrists, smiling supportively at his younger brother whom flushed in delight at the others approval.

‘Poor Papyrus…’ Gaster cooed, cock weeping at the sight of his two lovers taking their pleasure from each other – his pleasure was quickly reaching to the spine tingling finale that he desired to burst into soon…but Gaster knew exactly what would push him over the edge.

Gaster lowered to the others legs, the inside of the others femurs was dripping freely from the others watery magic – purple tongue rolling out of his drooling mouth; catching the pale, orange watery liquid and dragging the purple magic further up.

It wouldn’t do for Papyrus to worry about the sheets; he’s such a good boy.

* * *

 

A/N

I’M BACK FROM THE DEAD!...and no longer delirious with flu, yay! Sorry about the hiatus, life happened – and I can’t forbid sick people for coming to my workplace :/ I like the idea of gaster not needing to be the one fucking but still be the controller of situation - he gets his rocks off by the ones he loves pleasure. well...that is my head-cannon for it.


	15. swapfell take 2

  

Warnings: urethral play, catheter, drinking fluid you shouldn’t drink – small cock…Sans proves it’s not the size that matters, Papyrus happily agrees with his lord.

* * *

 

 Papyrus’s scream was muffled by the gag of his brother scarf, when the heel of his brothers’ boot dug harshly in his crotch – rubbing and punishing the others swollen cock and pressing the new addition of a cock ring harder down his orange member, making the tubing sticking out of it made itself painfully known. Sans ignored the low whines of  pain, glaring down at his mutt of a brother.

* * *

 

_Papyrus had brought this upon himself, he was still flushed and skull filled with cotton wool with the amount of drinks he had tonight – it was just the average night until the monsters around him started to talk about, well, the sizes of monsters cocks of all things; the usual lewd banter that spewed out with liquor lubricating their maws and flapping tongues. Papyrus was minding his own business but when they included him into the conversation of now all the smaller then average cocks – asking him if he had any dirt on any unfortunate monsters with the sad predicament.  Papyrus downed his 5 th shot, grinning manically at his drunken audience, well; liquor makes the words come out slicker._

_Sans had stormed in to the bar to retrieve his wayward brother but to find the bar in an uproar at what Papyrus was talking about, making lewd gestures to his audience who drunkenly laughed along, Sans flushing at the stunned stares and muffled laughter of the audience when they noticed him, Papyrus however, did not notice the topic of his merriment sneak quietly behind him in embarrassment and burning hot rage._

_Sans continued his stiff stride to behind his brother - knowing whom his brother was yapping about . Papyrus just kept on laughing, ‘Yeah, his cock is so small – I don’t know why he even wastes the magic to create it; he should just create a pussy. At least that would be a little fun for me…’ Papyrus knew that was a hurtful thing to say, and partially a lie. But when the drink is flowing and the stories are flying, he couldn’t help himself – it’s not like anyone will remember what is said._

_‘Oh really, is that how you feel…?’ Sans said snapping his brother from his stories, grinning sharply and shark like at his brother – Papyrus froze, sobering up almost immediately at the sound of his furious brothers voice; turning slowly and quite pale at the sight of the raw anger exuding from the smaller but none the less intimidating skeleton. It was able to silence the whole bar too._

_The way his magic lurched at the sight of his brother behind him, but with nowhere to go it burned hotly in the clamped tube – without that little clamp, he would be sitting in a large puddle of piss; milord’s unfortunate size would not be the thing that would be remembered in the bar if he hadn’t had a stopper. It was a week-long punishment from milord, for lying about a toilet break and instead having a cigarette, now having to rely on San’s help for that one basic, bodily need too._

_Papyrus could just imagine the hot, watery ectoplasm running down his pant leg – under the watchful gaze of his master and friends in the bar, Muffet would just be staring at him as her worst customer let go like a snivelling child. Papyrus bit his tongue at the thought, flushing darkly, the spider barkeep would then force him to mop him up his mess probably._

_Papyrus flinched at the feeling of his cock tip rubbing against the leather, tubing of the catheter which was clamped shut – sickly reminding him that he is already undergoing quite a painful, and embarrassing punishment; and the smaller skeleton will only add to it now. Papyrus couldn’t stop himself from feeling a faint twinge of excitement and pleasure with every painful rub, Sans smirked at his brother; he knew very well what this did for Papyrus._

_‘You didn’t seem to have a complaint when I fucked you last night…’ Sans growled out, pulling out a leather leash and attaching it to the still stunned taller skeleton, Sans pulled the other close to his own face and snarled,_

_‘You better hope they are too drunk to remember what disgusting things you talked about…if not, I’ll be very, very, very angry.’_

_Sans reached forward and grasped the sight bulge steadily growing from the others clothed pelvis – giving it a painful squeeze and pressing the slight bump of tubing into the others urethra. The burning pressure and pleasure almost make the taller skeleton buckle to the ground, orange tongue hanging wetly and being bitten down harshly to stop the high pitched scream escaping his maw._

_Papyrus immediately shouted out, in panic mostly, ‘Drink as much as you want everyone, and put it on my tab Muffet.’_

_The delighted cheer filled the bar, the lingering danger was forgotten about just as quickly as it fell on the bar returning it to its lively atmosphere. The sigh of Muffet was barely heard of the clinking of drinks in cheer – the spider watched the furious captain of the guard, dragging his brother out the door like a dog…but, Muffet went to pour the drinks to make the others drink till they forget what happened this night.  Muffet will probably succumb to the allure of a stiff drink after this night too._

* * *

 

Papyrus sobbed and slobbered pitifully as the other continued to dig in his sensitive cock, the catheter was being jostled painfully in his stretched urethra.

Sans had forced his brother on the floor of Papyrus’s room, using his magic to force the other in a spread eagle position; his pants brunched down to his ankles and his orange cock hard and so very erect, the erection had formed almost instantly when he saw his brother in the bar. The fury burning in the others sockets, the light tint of blue dusting his cheeks and the burning of the smaller guards own arousal in Sans’s bright blue eyes .

The sharp, needle like point of Sans boot heel caught onto a loop piecing on the underside of the bright orange cock and hitting the tight ring of metal – dribbling with pre constantly now and the pressure revealed more of the glistening, wet, clamped tubing, Papyrus screamed into the gag as the heel tugged at the protruding metal hoop; threatening to rip it out with each harsh tug.

The amount of drinks he partaken in was making itself known again low in his pelvis, with the bladder like sack that seemed to be constantly formed now. Papyrus might have pissed himself in fear right then and there if he could but with the catheter the other forced him to insert and stay clamped unless with Sans’s permission, thankfully, the other allowed to use more lube if needed but it didn’t ease the taller skeleton’s emotions, to summon his cock and push a tube into someplace it didn’t belong; all while under the watchful gaze of his brother.

Papyrus was just getting used to asking Sans for permission to void his magic and the tubing barely caused him any other discomfort after three days…except now with the excessive manhandling tonight and the cock ring added, he could feel it burn as if it was day one of it being inserted.

Papyrus could feel the tears stream down his face, struggling to get away – being brought to sobbing apologies to his smaller brother, spitting out the gag.

‘Please! milord! – oh god, please don’t!’ Papyrus sobbed, the punishing foot was lifted up and finally removed. Sans stared down at his sniffling brother - dropping down to his brother’s level, shushing the other and wiping the tears away with an almost gentle look. Only to suddenly clench the others face with his fingers and glare at the sobbing skeleton, speaking softly to the trembling skeleton under him.

‘You hurt me Papyrus.’ Sans said lowly.

‘I’m sorry! Please, I’m-‘Papyrus pleaded, cock and bladder throbbing – if the skeleton could, he would press his legs together to stop the burn shooting though his pelvis and cock.

‘I don’t need or want your apologises, mutt.’ Sans continued, ‘You went against your training, you were a naughty, filthy dog – and you are going to be punished…’ Sans closed his sockets only to snap them open with a lewd smile that shot straight down to Papyrus painful, bound cock, ‘You are going to worship my “waste of magic” cock first.’

Sans forced Papyrus mouth open with prying fingers, Papyrus allowed the others forceful tugging – this is what he deserved for tarnishing milord’s reputation, the low throbbing of pleasure was fighting with the pain running through his bones . Sans grabbed the others back of skull, deftly undoing his own pants – revealing the blue erect member, standing stiff but hard at only 3 to 4 inches. Papyrus’s own cock was erect at a proud 7 inches.

 Papyrus really did love the others blue, jewel like cock and what endeared him to it was probably the size , he almost went cross eye when it was shoved against his wet, orange tongue – quickly sliding and thrusting in the taller skeletons gaping maw.

 Papyrus couldn’t help but suckle at the sky, blue cock like his life depended on it. Maybe it did, because it felt like he was going to burst even if he stopped for a moment.

The hot ectoplasm sliding against the flat of his tongue in constant movement as Sans was rolling his pelvis in a set rhythm – the size was too small to gag the taller skeleton but with the tight, painful wrapping of mi-lord's phalanges around his delicate vertebrae. Papyrus could only roll his eyes lights to the back of his skull at the sudden feeling of oxygen being cut off.

Papyrus began to choke and gag, on a mixture of his own saliva and his brothers pre-come. Sans smirked down at his brother, panting out,

‘You like this, don’t you?’

The hands tightened again, Sans thrusted harder – trying to ignore how much those words Papyrus said drilled into his marrow, trying to ignore the fact that he wishing that he had the ability to gag his brother with each thrust, that he could pleasure his brother fully the way the other desired. But he is still mad at the other, if Papyrus had a problem with it – it is certainly not anyone else’s business.

Papyrus let out a muffled moan, Sans released his death grip on the others vertebrae and before the over took take a proper unrestricted breathe, only to gag at the flood of come as Sans reached completion. Sans pulled out,  standing above the panting Papyrus; a mix of drool and blue come dripping from his orange tongue – Papyrus looked so dazed but forced himself more alert when he noticed the mischievous expression on his brothers face.

‘Big brother, I know my cock is not up to your “high” standards -do you desire a bigger cock to suck on now?’ Sans drawled out,  own flush dusting his skull from before – Papyrus trembled staring at his smiling brother, very rarely did the other address him as big brother in their play; and it did things to him. His cock was so swollen and hard; the tip was leaking constantly but never seeming to help ease the pain centring in his pelvis. Papyrus groaned, wanting to curl up in a foetal position and hold his painful, heavy member.

‘If that’s what you desire, I’m sure we can find a toy of appropriate size for you.’ Sans went to leave his pitiful brother, as Sans got to the door of the room only to have Papyrus struggle against the binds desperately – sobbing for his brother.

‘Please, milord!’ Papyrus pleaded, making Sans pause at the door and turn back to his panting, dripping brother.

‘Beg for it.’ Sans said, arms crossed over his still clothed chest – blue cock still hanging out, half hard still; taunting the bound skeleton.

‘Please…you make me so hard I can’t think straight, I really like how I can take you in my mouth all at once or hold you fully in one hand…’ Papyrus began; the words began to flow embarrassingly quickly.

‘And…?’ Sans huffed, looking down at the trembling Papyrus.

‘I –I love how you taste when you come, or piss, I long for you to notice how hard you make me and how very desperate you make me…’ Papyrus sobbed loudly, closing his eyes in the sharp stabs of pain in his pelvis. Sans’s expression softened briefly only to sharpen again, stomping towards his brother – standing above his brother, Papyrus wasn’t going to complain about  the tantalising view he was gifted with.

‘Are you going to be a good puppy, and do what I say?’ Sans said lowly.

Papyrus didn’t trust himself to say anything, just nodding furiously – probably covered in sweat, drool and the others come. Sans dropped to his knees again, but still higher than Papyrus; arching desperately needing to piss and come - but only able to take what his brother would give him.

Sans rubbed at the clamped end of the catheter, watching the slight twitches of the marmalade coloured penis – Sans gasped the others cock, magic pulling the others torso and head at an angle so Papyrus could see the teasing touches of the others cool bones against his engorged cock; panting heavily at the sight with a bright orange flush covering most of his body.

‘Do you want to piss or cum more, big brother?’ Sans asked with a smirk, Papyrus let out a whine similar to that of a door left by their owner for the day – the vulgar language always made the heat rush to the older skeletons pelvis and soul.

Papyrus knew if he chose to cum, his brother would not remove the catheter – he has orgasmed while it was inserted before, it wasn’t a nice feeling… but if he chose to relieve himself , who knew if Sans would let him come at all this week. The watery, ectoplasm filled bladder churned painfully making the decision for him.

‘Please unclamp the catheter…’ Papyrus begged the smaller skeleton.

‘What a good little mutt you are.’ Sans said grinning, giving the other a pat on the head. Sans was stroking the others skull, fingers finding the bent bit of plastic till he loosened the clamp – it began its slow escape one drop at an time, the steady dripping  began to make a coin shaped spot of wetness  onto the dirty carpet ; Papyrus was still in pain and his brothers teasing was not helping his situation.

Papyrus could only mourn desperately, pelvis began to twitch more erratically and erotically befall the blazing gaze of his brother as the fluid began to finally escape

‘You’ll be empty in an hour – I could leave you and make dinner.’ Sans said, moving to stand up to tease his brother again.

Unshed tears clung to Papyrus sockets, shaking his head desperately at his brother – Sans began to ponder thoughtfully only to add with a smirk, ‘Though, I suppose if I do that, the puppy doesn’t get to sit under the table… and worship my cock some more.’

Sans fully opened the clamp, and it was as embarrassing as it was arousing – the wetness was streaming freely from his cock and between his legs ; it was such a large wet stain on the carpet now and it kept going. Sans licked his teeth, and reached to press against the bulging bladder harshly forcing more to spray out – Papyrus moaned, it was orgasmic the way the relief made his bones rattle; it was almost the same feeling as if he was really coming. It seemed to be no end to the amount of waste magic he retained, the patch of carpet he was sitting on was sopping wet – the fibres absorbing a lot of it giving it a spongy feel.

Papyrus moaned, arching as he finished and – orgasmed, his soul exploding in gooey ectoplasm in his chest showcasing his delight the only way he could with the cock ring restricting his member.

Sans patted his brothers head again, like the other did a good job – Papyrus couldn’t help but nuzzle against the others palm in appreciation.

 ‘You like this, don’t you?’  Sans asked again, far more gently than before.

‘Of course, milord…’ Papyrus hummed.

‘Do you want me to change…?’ Sans asked, dragging fingers on the ridge of his brothers socket – Papyrus appreciated the comfort; it took his mind off his still hard cock.

‘No…no, you’re perfect the way you are.’ Papyrus answered gently.

‘And my cock…?’ Sans huffed crossly.

‘It’s a very cute cock, but I wouldn’t have any other.’ Papyrus reassured his brother.

‘Good. Because I would have to punish you again if you were not satisfied…’ Sans smirked – standing up and walking to the door, gesturing his brother to follow him downstairs.

Papyrus shivered at the thought, and quickly crawled after his brother like a good mutt – leaving his sopping, wetness to be cleaned later this night.

* * *

 

A/N

This has been a fun roll in the trash with you guys J thanks for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks on this story – any suggestions I haven’t covered will be jotted down and I’ll try and do one-shots with them. In October , I plan on doing a Oktoberfest smut one-shot which will be fun to write and that will be Underfell.

 


End file.
